


Can I Have This Skate?

by starryrosez



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I may or may not be throwing shade at my high school, If the jokes don't make you cringe then I'm not doing my job, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Multi, Takes place in a fictitious country, Viktor is a senior, Yuri is a freshman, Yurio and Otabek are petty middle schoolers, references to early 2000s high school movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: Every single freshman knows the warning they receive from their peers about dating upperclassmen: they're only interested in sex. So Yuri knows he should listen to every single part of him that tells him to stay away from Viktor. And yet, he hopes that Viktor's interest in him is the one exception.(Or in which everybody thinks that Viktor is using Yuri to get into his pants but Viktor just really wants to win nationals with his first love.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear middle schoolers reading this: As a Junior who goes to a shitty American high school, I can confirm this is literally what all of you are hyped about. Enjoy middle school while it lasts. <3
> 
> Since this is an au a lot of things are different and they will be explained as I go.
> 
> Anyways please enjoy and comments are always appreciated! :D

At the Yu-topia Akatsuki, there are various hot springs filled with customers relaxing in the early morning air. There is the spa area where the workers are preparing for a long day of pampering their clients. At the restaurant, people are having breakfast and watching the news and traffic reports. At a first glance, it seemed like a normal day at the resort.

But if you take a second look, you would notice that the Katsuki family are a little more excited than a typical day. Why? Well, it's Yuri Katsuki's first day of high school of course!

Yuri's mother fixes her son's uniform as his father snaps pictures.

"Oh my son is growing up!" she says.

"Before we know it, he'll be graduating college," His father adds.

"Guys..." Yuri frowns, "I'm going to be late..."

"Not so fast mister!" His mother chides, "You need to look like the beautiful son we know you are to everybody today!"

Yuri rolls his eyes, "I don't need to make an impression on anybody. I'm a freshman in high school. If I draw attention to myself, they'll probably shove me in a locker or something..."

His parents laugh as if Yuri is joking around, which he totally is _not_! Have they ever seen a movie with a high school setting?

"My dear son you watch too much television."

Yuri's childhood friend Phichit Chulanont appears at the door frame smiling.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki!" Phichit greets.

"Oh good morning Phichit," Yuri's mother says, "Come over here I want you to take a picture with Yuri--

"Mom..." Yuri whines.

"It's alright Mrs. Katsuki, Yuri and I need to start walking to Snowden High now. I'll take a selfie with him for you."

"Alright, boys have fun!"

"Bye!" the two freshmen boys say as they leave the residence.

"Man," Phichit sighs, "I can't believe we're in high school now..."

"I know..." Yuri says as they walk down the streets of their town, "I'm really nervous, like, the rules that apply to high school are really different from middle school... "

'It's alright, Yuri!" Phichit says as he pulls out his phone from his pocket, "I gotchu!"

Yuri's best friend pulls up his Camera Roll and shows Yuri a screenshot of a text post from Instagram.

**A few tips for upcoming Freshmen:**

**-Always bring your headphones and charger**

- **Make sure your nudes are on fleek because they travel**

- **The last one to get pregnant wins**

**-Upperclassmen never come over "just to chill"**

**-Popularity isn't important**

**-Get involved! Join a club or something! Don't be that kid who does nothing!**

**-And lastly just be yourself!**

Yuri laughs, 'What the fuck are half of these?"

Phichit laughs along, "They sound stupid, I know, but you have to admit it's true."

Yuri shoves his best friend playfully.

"You see? You're already feeling better," Phichit says.

"You're right, thanks."

They approach Snowden High on time. The entire student body is milling around campus as they arrive. Juniors and seniors are driving into the lot while the underclassmen are arriving by foot or by their parents dropping them off. As they enter the building, Yuri could hear the other students talking.

"Wow, there's a lot of freshmen this year," an upperclassman nastily comments.

"They're all so tiny! Were we that tiny?" another adds.

"And annoying? I doubt it."

Yuri strolls down the unfamiliar hallways of the school. Even though the school had provided Yuri his schedule and locker number, along with a map and tour of the school during orientation, he was still lost. If Yuri remembers correctly, his locker was close to the front on the first floor.

"1129...1129...oh! There you are!" Yuri opens his locker and puts away his stuff. He retrieves his phone from his pocket and looks down at his wallpaper. He had saved his schedule as his lock screen so he wouldn't have to worry about it. According to his schedule, his first class is in 2B17.

Yuri begins to walk down the hallways of the school, in search of the class. He reaches the stairs that lead to the second floor and goes up. If he remembered correctly, that classroom was on the second floor.

The black-haired boy looks up to see the closest classroom. 2A4, he must be in the wrong hallway.

He takes a left and walks past a group of junior girls hanging outside of the chemistry room. He looks up at the number, 2B6. Good. He's in the right hallway. He looks for the classroom. 2B10, 2B12, 2B14,2B16, 2B18. Yuri pauses.

Perhaps he is looking at the even side. He turns his head and still manages to not find his classroom. Where could 2B17 be?

"Are you lost?" a voice asks.

Yuri whips around to find an upperclassman looking directly at him. He's a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes. As he approaches Yuri, Yuri couldn't stop himself from thinking of a predator approaching their prey.

"U-uh no! I mean, yes! I mean..." Yuri stutters and hands the boy his schedule.

"2B17, huh?" he says, "Yeah, I know where that is. Follow me."

Yuri follows the upperclassman down the hallway until they reach the classroom.

"Here it is," he says.

"Thank you uh--

"I'm JJ," JJ introduces himself with a confident smile and a hand held out, "Please to meet you froshie."

Ah yes, _froshie_ , the cringy nickname the upperclassmen and teachers have given the freshman. The only escape from the nickname is to become a sophomore. 

Yuri grimaces as he shakes JJ's hand, "Yuri and likewise."

"Well Yuri, if you need help with anything just know that JJ is always here!" JJ slaps Yuri's back before leaving.

"Oh uh bye!" Yuri calls out before entering the classroom. Okay, so, his first encounter with an upperclassman wasn't so bad. Maybe his day won't be a disaster like they are in the movies.

As he takes a seat at one of the desks, a girl comes up to Yuri.

"Did I just see you with Jean-Jaques Leroy?" she asks in a snobby voice.

"Uh..." Yuri's eyes seek to look anywhere but the girl, "Y-yes?"

"I wouldn't get too full of yourself. JJ is the most popular junior in school and if it weren't for his ego, he wouldn't have batted an eye at you," she states.

Yuri frowns and his nervousness grows. What is her problem?

"Our mothers are friends," she declares as if Yuri wants to know that, "We went to SMS together. Trust me, I know him."

"Uh..."

"Leanne leave the poor guy alone," another girl cuts in, "Can't you see you're giving him a heart attack?"

Leanne rolls her eyes and shoots her friend a look before returning to Yuri.

"You're a freshman, right? You must be one of those really smart ones to be taking a sophomore level math class," Leanne states.

The girl who had chided Leanne before rolls her eyes, "Leanne!"

"Ugh, fine," Leanne says before glaring at Yuri, "Anyways, the point is that just because you're smart and grabbed JJ's attention, doesn't mean you're a big shot. You're just a freshman."

Yuri sinks defeatedly in his seat as the girl walks away. Remember when he said it won't be like the movies? He spoke too soon, Leanne is the embodiment of Sharpay Evans.

After a horrendous math class, English class with an insane teacher and sitting on the bleachers and hearing a boring lecture for gym, Yuri heads to the cafeteria. Thankfully, the entire school has lunch at the same time so he is able to sit with Phichit. They share no morning classes together so it is nice to see Phichit during lunch.

As Phichit talks about his classes, somebody slides in next to Yuri and hugs him. The black-haired boy turns to find his neighbor Yuko hugging him.

"Yuko!" Yuri excitedly says as he hugs her back.

"Hey, how are my two favorite freshmen doing," Yuko smiles teasingly.

Yuko is a senior at Snowden High, captain of the girl's cheerleading team and co-captain of the skating team. She's currently in her cheerleading uniform, her hair up in a ponytail with blue and white ribbons, the school's colors. And she's smiling that dazzling smile Yuri has known his entire life.

"We're doing great," Phichit says, "but why are you wearing your uniform?"

Yuko laughs, "Haven't you noticed _all_ the cheerleaders are wearing their uniforms? There's a game right after school."

Phichit nods as if he understands.

"Well let me give you some words of advice. As a senior, I'm obliged to give you accurate ones. One: do your homework. Two: None of the upperclassmen actually hate you guys, it's usually a few petty sophomores. And most importantly, three: Don't date a senior. They only want to get into your pants."

Both of the freshmen nod as Yuko finishes her advice. She smiles and squeezes Yuri's hand.

"I wish both of you the bestest of luck to have a great year, toodles!"

When the warning bell rings, Yuri rushes out of the cafeteria and sprints to his locker to retrieve his stuff for next class. As he closes his locker and heads for his next class, he rams into somebody and the two fall down, books scattering everywhere. Yuri begins to gather all of his stuff and refuses to meet the other person in the eye until both of their hands touch on Yuri's history textbook- stranger's hand on top of his. He looks up and meets the most beautiful shade of blue eyes to ever exist on earth matching with long glossy platinum blonde hair. They're absolutely gorgeous, perhaps the most attractive person in the entire school.  Definitely, an upperclassman based on the flirty yet gentle smile they give Yuri. Realizing he's been staring for too long at the stranger he blushes and darts his eyes away.

"S-sorry!" he apologizes as the stranger hands him his book.

"It's alright," they laugh, "I did the same thing as you on my first day."

Yuri nods silently as he collects the rest of his stuff. The stranger stands up and offers their hand to him.

"Oh uh thanks," Yuri says as he takes the stranger's hands.

"No problem," they say, "Ciao!"

They dash away hair swaying to the beat of their stride as they disappear into the crowd of the rest of the school. Yuri can't seem to get the stranger out of his head as he heads to his history class.

His last class of the day is art which is the only class he has with Phichit. The two of them stroll casually out of school after it ends.

"Hey check it out! Our photo from this morning has 110 likes!" Phichit cheered.

"Nice."

"And I gained twenty followers!" Phichit scrolls through his notifications and briefly stalks his new followers, "Based on their bios they all go here."

To reach the sidewalk that leads back to their town they have to cut through the senior parking lot. All around them seniors are heading to their cars and leaving. One particular senior decides that nobody's life matters on the road and almost runs over everybody in their way. Yuri grabs a distracted Phichit and moves him out of the way as that happens.

It's at that moment his eye catches platinum blonde hair and he whips his head to have a better look. It's the upperclassman he ran into earlier with a group of other seniors. Yuko and her boyfriend are among them. The stranger sits on the back of the car, laughing and smiling along with their friends. Next to them is a blonde boy who has his arm wrapped around their shoulder. There's also a red-headed girl and JJ with them.

Yuri manages to catch bits and pieces of what they're talking about as he walks with Phichit.

"Where is everybody?" the redhead asks.

"It's the first day of school, give them a break. They can catch up with us at the rink later," the blonde teen answers.

"Hey Viktor, is your dad coaching us this year again?"

"That's the skating team right?" Phichit asks.

Yuri turns around and shrugs, "I guess so. Do you recognize them?"

"Yeah, they're all Yuko's friends and I recognize Viktor Nikiforov from anywhere."

"Who?" Yuri asks as he turns head to study the group again. They're out of earshot.

"You can't miss him, he has long silver hair."

 _Oh_. Yuri blushes as he remembers his encounter with Viktor earlier.

"Oh, him?"

"Yeah, he's nationally ranked and everything. He's aiming for his fourth consecutive win this year."

Yuri studies the most beautiful person he's ever laid eyes on. He has no doubt that he can win a fourth time in a row.

"That reminds me, we are joining the team when the season starts right?"

"I mean..." Yuri gives one last glance at the group before they're too far away to see, "It's only August...."

"C'mon Yuri, you're good, and I know you want to. It'll it be fun--"

Yuri laughs, "There's nothing to worry about Phichit, I will join. Let's just focus on our studies until October alright?"

"Alright," Phichit answers with a smile.

Yeah, high school isn't going to be so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Notes About This AU:  
> -Yuri and Phichit are freshmen. JJ, and the twins are juniors. Viktor, Mila, Chris, and Georgi are seniors.  
> \- Yuri's family owns a 5-star resort that has a spa, fancy restaurants, cool ballrooms...basically the hotel you wish you can afford to go to.  
> \- Snowden High School is the district's high school that is primarily populated by three middle schools of three different towns. (More info will be given in Chapter 2 because spoilers)  
> -Football as in American football not soccer.  
> -Since no GPF I decided to make an ice skating conference for the high school. I have no idea if one actually exists in real life.
> 
> Please tell me if I missed anything, though some will have to wait to be answered because of spoilers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Unedited so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D I really enjoyed reading your comments from last time so please keep 'em coming!

In this region, there are only three months a year that are warm. The rest of the year the region is cold, snowy and frictionless. Those three months of warmth are June, July, and August. By November, the temperatures are below freezing.

But this year is an exception because it's only the beginning of October and Yuri has to dig out his coat and gloves to walk to school. He hears his phone ring indicating that Phichit is at his door. He texts his friend back before retrieving his stuff and heading out.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Yuri calls out before leaving.

"Bye Yuri have fun!"

Yuri closes the door behind him and greets Phichit.

"Hey Yuri," Phichit greets, "Ready?"

"Ready," Yuri responds.

They take their usual route to school, complaining about classes, interest in other classmates, and gossip. They talk about themselves, what they're excited for, what they did over the weekend, a really corny joke they made up.

Before they know it, they arrive at school grounds. It's the same as always, cars and people everywhere. Once they enter the school, the two boys walk down the hallways to their lockers. By the Guidance Office, there's a poster. The poster contains a photograph of Viktor Nikiforov in the middle of last year's national routine. He's wearing black tights with a black pleated mini skirt. Viktor's tanktop is white with a vest sequined in shades of silver and black. He's also wearing a black tie. His long hair is in a ponytail with braids along the sides of his head. It's another amazing photo of the most beautiful person to ever exist.

The poster is an advertisement to get people to join the skating team.

Phichit notices Yuri's focus on the poster and comes to look himself. He places his arm on Yuri's elbow.

"First practice today. Are you excited?"

Yuri smiles, "More nervous than excited."

Phichit laughs, "It'll be fine. You're good, they'll like you. It's going to be fun."

"Yeah but...." He's nervous to meet Viktor, skate on the same rink as Viktor. Unlike the other two district schools, Philia Middle School didn't have a skating team so ice skaters were forced to use the local rink and join the league. Yuri has never competed at the school conferences before meaning this year would be his first. From his understanding, it is difficult to get into nationals and international competitions compared to the leagues.

"You'll do fine Yuri. If any freshman is qualified to join this team, there is no doubt that you are."

"Thanks," he's grateful to have such a loving and supportive friend like Phichit.

"Alright, let's get ready for the day."

It only took about a week and a half to get used to Snowden High. By the end of that time, Yuri was able to get to his classes without getting lost, memorize the location of his locker and even remember classmate names. And lunches are always great, he gets to sit by Phichit and their new friends and joke around. For the most part, the upperclassmen have gotten used to the freshmen, and the freshmen aren't as afraid as they were in the first week of school.

Despite this, nothing could calm down Yuri as he walks into Snowden's ice rink, where the team practices. Today will mark the start of a new season, and this will be the first time he meets everybody. Especially the gorgeous captain Viktor. He _needs_ to make a good impression. This first practice will determine how the upperclassmen will see him for the rest of the season. As he enters the changing room, he spots Phichit putting on his skates by the bench, Yuri strolls over to his best friend and sits next to him.

"Excited?" Phichit asks.

"Nervous."

His best friend laughs, "You sound like one of those girls from the movies."

"What?"

"You know, the shy and self-conscious girl who is nervous to audition for the musical or try out for the volleyball team and ends up being talented and getting a good part? You're one of those."

Yuri shrugs, "I mean, they are upperclassmen, and for the next three months, we'll be with them a lot. I just want to look good."

"Trying to impress them?" Phichit ponders for a few seconds before patting Yuri's back, "Don't worry about it. Their opinions don't matter. What matters is that you need to skate, and you're going to do just fine."

Yuri chuckles nervously. What he's most concerned about is Viktor. What would he think of Yuri's skating? Surely, a nationally-ranked skater can recognize talent when he sees it right?

Yuri just hopes that Viktor won't think anything bad about him. He is a talented skater, an upperclassman, and _granted_ an attractive person. Why would he not want Viktor to like him?

"Hey, Yuri, you ready?" Phichit asks.

Yuri looks down at his skates and nods.

As they arrive at the rink, all the other skaters have already arrived. They are have begun warming up, skating across the ice with ease. This isn't some open rink for the public where half of the people are against the walls trying to maintain a balance. They are all talented skaters, dancing, and gliding and smiling as they skate without a care in the world.

Yuri spots Viktor in the middle of it all, and stares in awe. He has the biggest smile on his face and laughs as he spins gracefully. His platinum hair, tied up into a ponytail follows the movement elegantly. It's only warmups and Viktor already looks like an angel on the ice.

The two freshman awkwardly stand at the entrance, not sure whether to join in or wait for instruction. Suddenly, Viktor skates up to them, a warm and welcoming smile gracing his lips as he approaches.

"Welcome! Are you our new members?"

The two nod as Viktor places a hand on his hip. He offers his other hand to the boys.

"I'm Viktor Nikiforov, captain of Snowden's skating team. And you are?"

"Phichit Chulantot," Phichit says as he takes Viktor's hand.

"Please to meet you and you?" Viktor's smile sends a warm feeling all over Yuri and he opens his mouth to speak. Nothing comes out.

Viktor smirks, "A little shy, aren't you? That's alright." Viktor's hands grab Yuri's and he guides him onto the ice. The senior's hands feel smooth and cold like the ice. Yuri's eyes widen as those blue eyes look into his. His face starts to redden as Viktor raises his hand to Yuri's chin.

"You're Yuri Katsuki right?"

Yuri's eyes widen, "H-how--"

"Well if he's Phichit then you must be Yuri." He chuckles, "It's nice to meet you, Yuri."

"S-same!" Yuri says.

Viktor tilts his head, "It's alright if you're shy my duckling. By the end of this season, you'll be a swan. An elegant confident swan. I can guarantee that."

Yuri's not sure if he is appalled by the fact Viktor compared him to an ugly duckling when he hasn't even skated, or if he's amazed by all the potential his senior already sees in him.

"That's enough Viktor, you're scaring him," Yuko sighs as she gently pulls the two boys apart. She turns her head to Yuri and grins, "I'm looking forward to working with you Yuri."

"Me too."

"Alright, alright everybody let's gather in a circle in the middle of the rink right here!" Viktor claps his hands to grab everybody's attention.

All the skaters comply and gather around in a circle around Viktor and Yuko. Yuri takes his place beside his best friend.

"Okay," Viktor's smile widens, "Welcome everybody! In case you don't know, I'm your captain Viktor Nikiforov, three-time national champion and your soon to be fourth-time."

He bows dramatically as everybody applauses.

"And I'm Yuko Nishigori your co-captain and two-time regional champion."

"Anyways, as you all know, we have new freshmen. They are Phichit and Yuri. So everyone please introduce yourselves to them."

"To make things more interesting," Yuko adds, "State your name, grade, and an interesting fact about you."

"Without further ado, let's start with..." Viktor twirls and points to a blonde upperclassman. Yuri recognizes him as the one who sat next to Viktor on the first day of school, "You."

"I'm Chris a senior and my favorite sex toy is a dildo."

The two freshmen blush and gasp in horror as the other skaters groan. Two boys are laughing as the captains facepalm and shake their heads. The red head next to Chris punches his shoulder.

"It's the first day of practice can you refrain from your sexual frustration for once?" She reprimands, "You've ruined the poor froshies' innocence already."

"They did say an interesting fact."

The redhead snorts. "Whatever. This is how you introduce yourself _without_ ruining innocence," the girl smiles as she twirls, "I'm Mila your _favorite_ senior and last year I won second place at national." She curtsies as everybody applauses.

"Okay but--"

"I'm Georgi!" a black-haired teen interrupts, "Senior and my favorite movie is Frozen!"

Mila smiles and pats Georgi's back, "You did a good job." She then turns her head to Chris and gives him an incredulous look, "Unlike you."

Chris rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything.

Next to Georgi, a tan girl with brown hair waves her hand.

"I'm Sara, I'm a junior and my favorite professional skater is Javier Fernandez"

"I'm Mike, I'm Sara's twin brother and I lived in Italy for two years." A boy who had a similar appearance to Sara introduces himself.

Yuri's eyes widen as the attention shifts to JJ, the junior who helped him find his math class on the first day. He had no idea that JJ is a figure skater. He took him as more of a basketball player.

JJ crosses his arms and forms Js with his fingers as he says, "I'm JJ, the best junior and I'm going to be this year's champion."

Viktor snorts, "In your dreams."

"And so that leaves the freshman," Yuko says.

Phichit takes a step forward and introduces himself, "I'm Phichit, and I trained at the local FS league."

"I'm Yuri and I too trained at the FS league--

"He's been to France, Russia, Canada and other countries for international competition," Phichit interrupts.

Yuri smiles nervously as all of the upperclassmen stare at Yuri with their mouths wide open. His blush deepens as nobody seems to be responsive.

_Oh god_ , they're going to hate him. He's going to be unwelcomed here and they're going to make his life miserable. Viktor will see him as a threat.

"I mean, I was in middle school and I was an eighth grader so I had more experience than the others and--"

He feels two people squishing him and it takes him a moment to realize that he's being hugged. Yuri looks up to see Mila and Sara with tears in their eyes.

"He's so cute! He's like a little Viktor!" Mila squeals.

Sara hums in agreement, "I'm thinking of doing the pair skating this year as well would you do it with me? I'm sure we'd make a great team!"

"But I thought you were going to do it with me?" Her brother asks.

"Oh, shove off."

Yuri turns to his best friend and tries to telepathically plead for help. Either Yuri has yet to develop that ability or Phichit is ignoring him because his best friend just grins as he takes pictures of the girls hugging him. _Wow, thanks for the help_.

"Hey Phichit!" Mila coos, "Please post that on your rinsta and tag us!"

" _Delete it_ ," Yuri demands as he glares at the other freshman.

"Sure what are your instas?" Phichit ignores Yuri's pleas.

"Mila dot--

"Okay, okay, we can exchange social media after practice," Viktor redirects the attention to him, "My father will be coming soon to evaluate on how we can perform so I'm going to show you guys a quick and easy number for the evaluation. Spread out _si vous plait_!"

The group of skaters disperse into separate areas of the rink. Yuri and Phichit stay close to Viktor, worried that a 'quick and easy' routine is actually more advanced than their level.

"Yuri and Phichit, by any chance, did you both go to Philia Middle School?" Viktor asks.

The two freshman nod.

" _Ah_ ," Viktor snaps his fingers as if an idea had just occurred to him, "Then the two of you must go to the Philia rink right? Since Storge and Snowden Middle School use this rink."

Yuri and Phichit share a look before turning back to their captain and nodding.

" Don't worry, you two will adjust to our level quickly if you even need to," Yuri swears Viktor is winking at him before pulling a remote out of his pocket.

"Alright guys! Watch this carefully. The song we will be skating to is--

"Viktor!" an angry voice yells as the doors to the rink are thrown open. Everybody's eyes follow a blonde boy with a short stature storm around the perimeter of the rink until he reaches the door. He dramatically throws it open and skates across the ice to Viktor with pure rage on his face.

_Is he a freshman?_ Yuri wonders to himself. Well, if you're going to be late, might as well do it in style. But even for a freshman, the newcomer looks young. He resembles more of a middle schooler than a high schooler.

"Oh, Yuri..." the captain smiles and waves, "So what brings my favorite little brother to the high school session?"

Yuri's eyes widen. His captain's little brother has the same name as him.

"You promised to choreograph my routine this year," blonde Yuri says.

"Yes, I know Yuri but--

"Well, where is it?!" he demands.

Viktor smiles apologetically, "Well, it is my senior year Yuri. I'm busy with things like college and choreographing my own routine."

"Yeah but you've had plenty of time last year to do that."

The captain sighs, "Alright, I'm sorry. I'll think one up for you after practice."

The blonde's blue eyes drift over to Yuri, "Oh? Is this one of the newbies?" He sneers as he skates over to him, 'Who is this?"

"Oh you'll like him, he's a Yuri too," Viktor proudly says.

"Seriously?" the blonde scoffs, "Listen up punk, there can only be one Yuri on the ice. And that Yuri will be me."

Yuri frowns. Is he _seriously_ being threatened by a 12-year-old? How embarrassing.

"Yuri! Don't say mean things like that!"

"Wait, I'm starting to get confused. Which Yuri are we talking about now?" JJ asks.

"Yeah, same," Georgi agrees, "Can we like give them a nickname or something?"

"Oh, I know!" Mila chimes in, "Let's call smaller Yuri Yurio!"

"What?!" Yurio asks in disbelief. 

"Yurio..." Viktor contemplates it for a second before smiling, "I think it's an adorable nickname for my Yuri! I should have thought of that name myself!"

Yurio rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Oh by the way, Papa said he can't come today."

"Of course, I'll see you at dinner Yurio."

"Whatever bye."

"Bye Yurio!"

As Yurio leaves, the room is quiet. The only sound that is made is the slamming of doors. 

"Anyways... the song we'll be doing for the evaluation is Shape Of You by Ed Sheeran. So let's begin by watching me perform it..."

* * *

 

After practice and everybody has gone, Viktor closes the rink. Chris is waiting for him in his car.

"Don't you find the freshman this year amusing?" Viktor sighs as he settles into his seat.

Chris shrugs, "I guess."

"They are both _really_ good."

"Well, they _are_ Philia skaters. It's kinda expected."

"Especially that Yuri..." Viktor sighs. He admits, the freshman is a force to reckon with. With proper training, he's worthy of letting Snowden's legacy continue. But that's not the only thing that intrigues Yuri...

There's something about him that has caught Viktor's attention. He's not sure what, but he's sure he'll figure it out eventually. But he does know one thing for certain.

"Hey, what do you think of me coaching that Yuri personally?" Viktor asks.

Chris has been with his best friend since elementary. Anything he has to stay, Viktor will believe. That's how much trust he has in Chris.

"I mean, you already have to choreograph your brother's routine in addition to yours. Do you really think adding _his_ will be a great idea?"

"I have faith in him and I only want to see him grow," Viktor says already imagining the routine he could give Yuri.

"I will support you in whatever you choose but... just be careful okay?"

"Of course," Viktor says, "Who am I? An idiot? I don't _think_ so!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This takes place in a country that doesn't exist but think of the terrain like those northern countries like Canada or Russia or something. Except more urban and populated.  
> -Viktor's hairstyle from the poster is referring to [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c0/3d/db/c03ddb02a56a939c048e37e625e76657.jpg)  
> -Snowden High School has three middle schools that majority of the students go to, their names are based off of the town they are in, Philia, Snowden, and Storge. Snowden and Storge use Snowden's ice rink and have a FS team at their school. Philia MS doesn't, so skaters go the local rink and join the league there. It's a traveling team unlike the school's (if they don't make it to regionals/nationals)  
> -Yuri is an international champion, he won 3rd place in eighth grade against skaters from major FS countries.  
> -Yurio is Viktor's younger brother but they're both adopted. Their parents are Yakov and Lilia and like the anime, they're divorced. Yakov is also the coach of the high school, while Lilia coaches the middle school. (Can you hear those poor children crying too?)
> 
> If you any questions about this just ask! I'll try my best to answer them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D
> 
> Enjoy!

After practice, Yuri exchanged numbers and social media with everybody. It took about half an hour to get everybody's down. Remember when people would just give you their number and maybe even an email? Not anymore! Now it's their number, their rinsta (and oh! Can't forget their finsta!) their twitter, their facebook, their snapchat and whatever else they got. And then, he had to go and like their posts, retweet and whatever else he has to do. And then, there's the promotion of their friend's accounts and friends of a friend's accounts and so on. First world problems.

That night after practice, he spent hours looking through Viktor's social media. He doesn't mean to be a stalker but he's just so curious about his captain. Besides, Viktor's got _game_. He has thousands of followers on Instagram and twitter. His instagram is filled with perfect photos of places he's gone to. On twitter, he retweets a lot of stuff and the tweets he makes are hilarious. Facebook is where he posts a lot of group photos and receives _hundreds_ of likes and comments. How does he do it? Yuri only has a couple hundred followers and his posts aren't as high quality as Viktor's.

That's how Yuri finds himself at lunch with his friends, showing off Viktor's flawless instagram. It just so happens that he's showing a picture of Viktor posing with his medal from last year's national when he receives a notification.

 _Vitya is typing._..

Yuri's eyes widen. Viktor is talking to him? He frantically snatches the phone from his friend's hand as he opens up snapchat. He immediately opens up the message sent to him.

_ Vitya _ **_ : _ ** **Hey, duckling! Would you care to come by my table for a bit? I'd like to discuss some things with you about your skating. I'm at one of the circle tables in the back! |** _Saved._

Yuri turns around to find Viktor waving. Oh god, Viktor wants to see him! Yuri blushes as he quickly shows Phichit the message.

"Oh my god, Yuri what are you doing? Talk to him!" Phichit pushes Yuri away from their group of friends and offers him a thumbs up, "You can do it!"

Yuri's blush intensifies as his other comrades coo and tease him.

"I-It's not like that," Yuri quietly says as he strolls over to the table.

Viktor is waiting for him, blue eyes sparkling with excitement. He's with Chris and Mila. They all have bags of Wendy's in front of them, a half-eaten box of chicken nuggets laid abandoned in the middle of the table.

"Yoo-hoo Yuri! I saved a spot for you next to me look!" The silver-haired teen pats the seat next to him.

Yuri hesitantly sits next to Viktor.

"You called?" Yuri nervously asks.

He feels Viktor's hand take his and Yuri is forced to look straight into his senior's lovely face. His hands feel warmer compared to last night.

"Yeah, I'd love to know what you're thinking of entering this season," Viktor asks.

"Uh..." Yuri's head is still wrapped around the fact that Viktor is holding his hand and distractedly caressing it, "Can you clarify that?"

"You know like, Single Men, Pair Skate..."

"Singles."

"That's nice to know. Have you thought about what you'll do?"

"W-well not really. I usually do whatever my coach comes up with..."

"So, you'll perform whatever?" Viktor asks.

"Yeah."

" _Okay_ ," Viktor smile widens as he squeezes Yuri's hand, "Thank you, Yuri. You can go back now."

Yuri nods and waits for Viktor to let go of his hand. He doesn't. So now they're just staring awkwardly at each other.

"Oh!" Viktor blushes as he releases his grip on Yuri, "Sorry..."

"I-it's okay..." Yuri blushes as well as he stands up, "See you tonight."

"See you, Yuri!" Viktor waves.

As Yuri approaches his table he sees his friends giving him a teasing look.

"What?" He asks.

"I think somebody has developed a crush," Phichit teases, their friends laughing along with him.

Yuri blushes, "It's not like that. He's my captain--

" _Oh_ Viktor! You're an amazing skater! W-would you give me an autograph?" One of Yuri's friends fans himself. Then he smirks as he indicates his chest, " _On_ _my body_."

"You guys! Stop!" Yuri pleads.

"Oh come on Yuri, your affiliation with him is as bright as broad daylight."

"I don't like him that way," Yuri says, "Besides, he's a senior and I'm a freshman..."

"And...?"

"Why would he be interested in me? And if he were...well, I don't think he'd actually want a relationship with me."

"Well, we're performing in front of the coach today what Viktor taught us last night. If your charms alone weren't enough your skating definitely will," Phichit says with a wink.

Yuri doesn't think his friends got the point, but he decides to let it go.

During warmups, the next night, Fall Out Boy plays. The juniors and seniors are happily singing along to the music as they warm up. They all seem to really like the music. Yuri, another fan of the band is too shy to sing along in public, but his smile widens just a bit with every song that plays.

Viktor, as always, is in the middle of it all. The captain is warming up with more elaborate moves that typically do not belong to a practice, it's almost as if he's practicing a routine instead. As Yuri warms up, he pays close attention to the graceful way Viktor spins and jumps and glides across the ice. He's always has been mesmerizing. Viktor's hair is again tied up in a ponytail.

Suddenly he stops and his blue eyes meet Yuri's. He blushes. He can't believe he was caught. Yuri looks away and continues his warm up.

Suddenly, the music stops.

"Okay everybody, let's gather around me for a minute. Today my father and I will speak with you over yesterday's evaluation and where you are at. While we do that, you guys can start thinking about what you'd like to do. Yuri?"

Yuri follows Viktor off the ice and to the coach. _Viktor's father_. They met the day before for evaluation but he didn't really talk. He just watched all the skaters. He seems like a stern person, and that scares Yuri a bit. He's not good with colder people.

Viktor holds out his hand to Yuri, a flirtatious smile on his face as Yuri takes it.

"This is the freshman I was talking about Coach," Viktor says, "You saw him yesterday he's great right?"

Viktor's father studies Yuri. He feels like the man is looking into his soul, evaluating not only his skating but his whole being. The man smiles.

"Well, my Vitya always had a good eye," he bluntly responds, "I'd say you got that from me."

Viktor smiles triumphantly.

"But he needs to work on that Triple Lutz and that Flip Jump could've been better. Also, the Salchow was a bit sloppy and he replaced the Axel Loop with just a simple axel."

Viktor turns to Yuri, "You heard the man, how about you work on that while we talk to the others?"

Yuri nods, "T-thank you."

As he walks away he feels cool fingers wrap around his wrist. Yuri freezes.

"You're a good skater, you know that right?" Viktor asks.

Yuri doesn't say a word, his mind is going haywire over his captain's touch.

"Don't mind my father. He's tough but it's only because he cares."

Yuri turns around his brown eyes meeting Viktor's blue ones.

"I'd like to coach you. I already constructed a gold-medal worthy routine for you. So would you...let me?"

Yuri nods.

" _Fantastic_ ," Viktor leans forward their foreheads barely touching as he giggles, "I can't wait to show you it! I know you will love it!"

Viktor leans back and releases a dazed Yuri's hand, "So practice a bit more on what my father criticized okay?"

Yuri nods, "Okay."

As he skates on the ice and practices, his dazed and confused phase subsides and his heart stops in realization. Viktor choreographed a routine for him. He's actually going to skate to something Viktor choreographed!

Noticing Yuri's elated mood Phichit skates over in curiosity.

"How's paradise going?" Phichit teases.

Yuri stops skating and excitedly takes Phichit's hands and squeals, "Viktor is going to choreograph my routine!"

Phichit's eyes widen, "Holy shit! Yuri, that's awesome!"

The two freshman skate to the side of the rink and continue to chat as they take a drink of water.

"So like, what exactly did he say?"

Yuri shrugs, "He just took my hand and asked me? Well, he said he liked my skating but--

Phichit raises his hand, silencing Yuri, "Hold up. _He took your hand_?"

Yuri nods excitedly, "Although, I'm sure he does it with everybody. He has done it to you before, right?

Phichit raises an eyebrow and shakes his head in disbelief, "He _doesn't_."

Yuri's heart pounds as he glances over to where Viktor stands, next to his father as they talk with JJ. Viktor's eye catches Yuri and he waves. Yuri's face reddens as he turns away. He was caught _again_.

"Yuri, do you know what this means?" Phichit asks.

Yuri shakes his head. He doesn't understand. Why is Viktor like this with him?

"He _likes_ you," Phichit says.

"He does _not_."

"Yuri, c'mon you can't possibly tell me that--"

"Hello boys," Mila cuts in and uses both of their shoulders as an arm rest for her arms, "How are my favorite little freshmen doing?"

Phichit laughs, "We're great, and how are you?"

The red-head smiles teasingly as she pats Phichit's back, "I'm wonderful, I just thought a perfect routine for my FS this season and I just can't wait to show the captain and the coach. How about you guys? You got something in mind?"

Phichit shrugs, "Well, I have songs that I want to do but I'm not very experienced with choreographing my own routine."

"That's alright, me and the rest of the seniors can help you with that," Mila assures, "How about you Yuri? Anything?"

Yuri blushes, wondering what Viktor has in store for him, "Well, I do have my song and my routine picked out."

Mila's smiled widened, "Really? What are you doing?"

"Well, you see Viktor is actually going to--"

"Alright! That's everybody! Could everyone please clear the ice for a moment?" Viktor claps his hands to grab everybody's attention.

As Yuri and the others start to leave Viktor calls out, "Except for you Yuri, stay."

Yuri pauses for a second watching as Viktor skates over to him.

"As you all know everybody can create their own program and that typically, the freshmen need a bit of guidance with theirs. But this year, Yuri has caught my eye and I really want to give him a winning program for his level. Which is why," Viktor lays a hand on top of Yuri's shoulder, "I'm going to choreograph and coach Yuri this season."

All the upperclassmen stare quizzically at Viktor. Sara and Mila look at each with worried expressions on their face. Yuri can understand why, it's a lot of work to be a skater and coach somebody else. The most logical thing to do was to devote yourself to coaching instead of trying to balance the two.

"Ah, don't worry guys I'm still competing, I just won't be as dedicated to all of my underclassmen because I'll be focusing on Yuri more. Which is why I'm giving the responsibility to all the other seniors. Can you guys do it in my stead?"

Mila and Georgi nod as Chris answers, "We'll try our best."

"Thank you," Viktor says before turning to Yuri, "Now, my little duckling are you ready to see what I have for you? I think you're going to love it!"

"I'm ready," Yuri nods with excitement.

"Alright, that's the spirit. I just _knew_ you had some confidence in you. Maybe this routine won't be as... _surprising_ as it is. Dad? Please play the song! Yuri?" Viktor's hand came up to cup Yuri's chin, forcing the shorter boy to look up at him. Those blue look down at him, a mischevious, yet flirtatious smile graces his face as he orders, "Listen closely to the music."

"Alright," Yuri replies.

Viktor removes his hand from Yuri's chin and puts his hand on the black-haired boy's back, "Yuri I want you to do In Regards To Love: Eros."

A Spanish guitar riff plays in the intro quickly followed by a violin in the beat of various European styles. The most notable style was the Russian. Yuri blushes realizing how unlike him the music was. It sounds like something that fitted a senior like Viktor more than a freshman like Yuri.

About a minute into the song Viktor turns to him.

"You've heard of the greeks four words for love right?" Viktor asks.

Yuri shakes his head. He never knew the greeks had different ways to say the word love. In fact, he doesn't even know one.

"Never?" Viktor sounds surprised before he snorts, "I find that unbelievable."

Yuri raises an eyebrow, "How is that unbelievable?"

"Well, from the moment I found out you were from Philia I knew this was the perfect one for you."

He pauses the song, "The four types of love: friendship, empathy, sexual and unconditional."

Viktor's hand takes hold of Yuri's as he decreases the distance between them. At this rate, Yuri could see every spitting detail from the irises of his captain's eyes. He's tempted to reach out and touch them, see if they're real but he knows that is something weird to do.

"Philia is friendship love."

Yuri's eyes widen.

"Do you see what I mean now my duckling?" Viktor asks.

Yuri nods.

"Yuri Katsuki the boy from Friendship town, it is a town meant for you Yuri," Viktor says as he leans in closer to Yuri, their foreheads just mere centimeters from touching, "Which is why this song is _perfect_ for you. It is _very_ unlike you and you _always_ have to surprise your audience."

Yuri's face reddens as Viktor continues to study him. He can hear his own heart beating in his chest. It's so loud, the shocked gasps and whisperings of the other skaters were almost inaudible. Almost.

"This song is about Eros: sexual love."

Time seems to slow down around the two skaters as Viktor's hand slightly cups Yuri's cheek. The captain smiles as he says, "Keep your eyes on me Yuri and pay attention to the choreography."

Viktor lingers for a second before gliding a few feet away and getting into the starting position. The song begins to play again. If somebody didn't get the sexual appeal before they definitely got it with Viktor's choreography. Viktor winks at Yuri, a split second before the violin starts off. He takes off, platinum hair moving along with his movements, creating more appeal. Yuri is so amazed by Viktor, he can almost feel himself fall into a trance for Viktor's charms. His sex appeal is enough to make any man pregnant.

It takes about half of the song for Yuri to realize how difficult the routine is. _There's three quads_. Yuri can barely manage two at his level. And it's a story, the choreography tells a story that Yuri has to convey to the audience. Could he even manage to get the moves right? He feels dizzy watching Viktor spin so much.

No, no he can't do this. This is something only people with experience can do. Not some nobody like Yuri. The song ends and everybody cheers. He hears Mila whistle. Yuri is frozen.

Viktor smiles and waves enthusiastically at his audience, "Thank you! Thank you!" He turns to Yuri, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm as he approaches the freshman, "Yuri! What did you think of it?" He takes Yuri's hands like an excited school girl and raises them, bringing Yuri closer to him. He hears somebody gasp and more whispering. There's so much that he only is able to catch Mike's comment.

"Is Viktor seriously flirting with the freshman?"

He doesn't register the comment. It goes straight through his mind. If it had, he would've been bothered by it.

Instead, Yuri looks at the expectant Viktor and nervously bites his lip. He loves what Viktor has given him. He knows that it's a winning work of art just like Viktor said it would be. And it is choreographed by Viktor himself.

"It's...good!"

"Really?!" Viktor lights up like a puppy, "I'm so glad! You know, this is one of the many songs I had in mind to do this year but I decided to scrap it and give it to you instead because you deserve it. You really do!"

Yuri blushes, "T-thank you."

Viktor chuckles, "Okay, come on if you're going to be number one, you'll need to learn and practice."

Viktor offers his hand to Yuri. The flirty expression has completely transformed into something soft. Even his smile is soft. Yuri returns a smile of his own and slips his hand into Viktor's.

"Alright, everybody can return to the ice now, just pay attention and keep in mind others are working."

The others pile onto the rink. Aside from a few glares and stares, everything has returned to normal.

"Ready?" Viktor asks.

Yuri nods, "Ready."

* * *

  
"And now, plié." The middle school figure skating coach instructs. Even though it's a skating team, she likes to give her athletes ballet lessons to help them.

The middle schoolers do as told. Behind Yuri, his best friend Otabek lowers his chin.

"Otabek! Chin up!"

The eighth grader sighs exasperatedly as he lifts his chin again.

"Straighten your back too, you look like an angsty 13-year-old."

Yuri snorts. Otabek _is_ an angsty 13-year-old.

As Otabek fixes his position and mumbles, "Yes Mrs. Baranovskaya."

She comes up to Otabek and guides his back to the proper position. The woman sighs.

"You've been apart of the team since sixth-grade Otabek you should know by now how to do this properly. The coach in the high school will not be impressed."

As she walks away Yuri snickers.

"Yeah, my dad won't be happy about that Otabek."

 When their instructor turns around, Otabek kicks the blonde.

"Ow!"

"Don't laugh at me," the black-haired boy hisses, "You should know better."

"It's not my fault you suck at ballet."

"Well, the instructor is your mom. She raised you to be a prima ballerina like her."

Yuri smiles triumphantly as he lifts his leg behind him and slowly turns to his friend, "Hmm, I guess it runs in my genes."

"You're adopted."

"Boys please pay attention!" their instructor says, "Now do a pirouette!"

Yuri does as told but Otabek trips over his own foot.

" _Otabek_ , get it together."

"Yes, ma'am," Otabek says defeatedly as he tries again.

Yuri laughs again and the cycle repeats.

After lessons are finally over, everybody goes to pack their stuff. Yuri goes on his phone and opens instagram. He scrolls down and sees his brother's finsta name. Yuri pauses as he looks down on the photo. 

"Oi, Yuri," Otabek says, "Your mom is offering us a ride home."

 "In a minute," the blonde answers as he scowls at the post, "Go ahead I'll catch up."

The photo Viktor had posted was a selfie of him, the most idiotic smile on his face as he does a peace sign. In the background is freshman Yuri, the skater that Viktor has suddenly taken an interest in. He's skating, too focused to notice Viktor had snapped a photo and posted it. But what really bothered him was the caption.

 **Thish0t0n3:** _Just finished teaching Yuri his routine! The boy's got stamina!_

Viktor _choreographed_ a routine for a guy he's known for _less than a week_. And yet, Viktor, _his brother_ , still hasn't thought of something for _him_. Yuri grits his teeth as he shuts off his phone. How _dare_ he do such a thing. He could feel his blood boiling at the thought of it.

"Yuri!" Otabek calls out, "Your mom is getting impatient!"

"I'm coming!" Yuri responds as he takes his bag and leaves the dance studio.

No way in _hell_ is he letting that other Yuri have what is rightfully his. He and his brother are going to have a talk when he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes about this AU:
> 
> -Viktor's username for all of his social media is Vitya except for his finsta (the name actually was Chris' and Mila's idea). It's the nickname his father uses and Viktor likes it because it's always an unused name.  
> -Everybody is a Fall Out Boy fan. Everybody loves the emo trinity.   
> -Everybody on the team is allowed to choose their own music and make their own choreography. Since the underclassmen are usually inexperienced, sometimes the upperclassmen help them. Yakov does too but he mostly helps with choreography.  
> -Yurio is in sixth grade and Otabek is in eighth. They're childhood friends (and Otabek secretly has a crush on Yurio but Yurio is too focused on skating to even notice but shh that's not important).  
> -Otabek actually has a good relationship with Yurio's mom, she just wants him to be a better dancer to improve his scores.  
> -Fun Fact: I was at a religious conference and one of the spokesperson had a talk with all the high schoolers that was about love and Eros and Agape the weekend BEFORE this anime aired. I actually screamed when Viktor introduced those songs because I actually knew what he was talking about.
> 
> If you have any question just ask! I'll try my best to answer them! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking forever this chapter got longer than I originally had planned and school decided to throw a bunch of work at my face.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy! :D

The selected playlist for warmups this time is Frozen. Yuri doesn't want to start any rumors but he's convinced this was by Georgi's request. While most of the skaters are happily singing along to some of the more popular songs, Georgi seems to be _glowing_. He's belting out the lyrics to _Let It Go_ just a little too high for anyone's comfort. But he seems happier than usual so does it really matter? Probably not.

As the song changes the captain excitedly comes up to the freshman and takes his hands, intertwining them as he giggles joyfully.

"Yuri!" Viktor coos, "Are you ready to start working on our other song?"

Yuri nods, a blush evident on his face, "I brought the song I selected like you told me to."

"Good, good! I can't wait to hear it!" Viktor says in a sing-songy voice. He releases one of his hands and holds up Yuri's chin, "And I can't _wait_ to choreograph it."

Yuri's face reddens even more. It's been a week since the first practice they've had and he still freaks out whenever Viktor touches him.

"Leave him alone Viktor," Yuko cuts in, "He needs to warm up."

"Right..." the platinum-haired boy's face falls as he releases his hold on Yuri, "Sorry about that Yuri..."

Yuri's heart sinks at how disheartened Viktor looks as he leaves. Yuko winks at Yuri and hands him a bottle of water.

"I know that he's captain and your personal coach but you shouldn't let him do that to you," Yuko advises.

"Do what?" Yuri asks as he twists the cap of the bottle.

"You know..." Yuko's hand cups Yuri's face gingerly, a stern expression on her face as she emphasizes, " _this_."

Yuri's expression is blank as Yuko emphasizes the touch again.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with it?" He asks, "He's just--"

"It's his _intentions,_ Yuri, I'm worried about you. As a freshman, you're still lacking a lot of maturity compared to us. So if you don't like him touching you, just tell him."

"Yuko, it doesn't bother me at all," Yuri laughs, removing Yuko's hand from his face, "It's just his... _personality_. I know he likes to hug you all the time."

Yuko sighs, "Yes, he is a little touchy but Yuri, you can't let him do it all the time alright? He needs to show respect."

Yuri sighs exasperatedly, "Fine."

Yuko ruffles Yuri's hair in an affectionate sister-like way, "I'm just looking out for you."

"Yeah, I know," Yuri lifts the bottle of water in his hand to his lips, his eyes glancing over to where Viktor has gone. The platinum blonde is with Chris, the two of them joking around. Mila is taking photos as Viktor jumps onto Chris' back. Chris holds Viktor up by holding onto his legs. He has the most beautiful smile on his face as he wraps his arms around Chris' neck. Yuri doesn't get it. Why is it bad for Viktor to hold his hand while he can do that with Chris? Ridiculous.

Yuri finds himself skating over to the group, bottle clenched in hand as he approaches them.

Viktor had just jumped off Chris when he sees Yuri.

"Hey Yuri!" Viktor calls out, "Are you ready to start practicing?"

Yuri nods as he sets his bottle down, "Yeah I'm done warming up."

"Great! Let's start with the music you brought me!" Viktor says taking hold of Yuri's hands and guiding them off the ice. Viktor pulls out earbuds from his bag and smiles at Yuri.

Yuri takes out his phone and selects the song he has chosen. He hands the phone to Viktor who plugs in the earbuds. Yuri watches as Viktor listens to the song. The silver-haired boy smiles sympathetically down at Yuri as he continues to listen. Yuri's heart skips a beat. He's nervous. He wants Viktor to like the song he has chosen. If he were to be honest, he's not so sure about the song, but it sounded like something Viktor will like so that's why he decided to go with it.

Viktor unplugs his earbuds as he smiles down at the underclassman, "It's a really good song I like it."

Yuri sighs in relief, "That's what I thought too! And I was thinking of--"

"But..." Viktor returns Yuri's phone, "Don't you think it's a little too... unsatisfying? Don't get me wrong Yuri I'm sure you put a lot of thought into this but I feel like you only chose this because you knew I'd like it."

Yuri nervously laughs, "Well..."

"See? Yuri, I want you to choose something that speaks to you, not something that you _think_ I'll like," Viktor pushes back a stray strand of Yuri's hair behind his ear. His fingers linger there for a second as Yuri feels his face grow hot, "Alright?"

Yuri nods.

"Tres bien!" Viktor pats Yuri's back, "How about you use this time to look for more music."

"Okay," Yuri sighs as he takes a seat on the bench.

"Don't worry Yuri, I'll work hard on my stuff for the both of us!" Viktor winks before returning to the ice.

That reminds him. Yuri has never seen Viktor practice his routines. During practices, they focus solely on Yuri and his own stuff so Viktor must've been practicing on his own time.

Yuri watches Viktor warm up with simple jumps and spins. Suddenly Viktor stops. He unties his hair and sways it from side to side. Yuri feels his breath stolen in an instant. It feels like time slows down as Viktor faces Yuri. Their eyes meet for what feels like an eternity. It's like those scenes in the movies, where a girl flips her hair and the guy is captivated by it. Only the guy later ends up with the girl, and Yuri is only being swept into the moment. Plus, Viktor doesn't turn out to be secretly evil and the same age as his parents but appears young thanks to this weapon he had built all those years ago.

After finishing his warm up he skates over to where his phone is perched and changes the song to his routine. Viktor immediately starts his routine. The song is in Italian and Yuri finds it hard to understand what it's saying but through Viktor's expression from his routine, he understood the feelings the song was conveying. It was a love song, a sad love song. A song about loneliness and wanting to find love. Like always, Viktor practices his routine perfectly.

He's so distracted by Viktor, he completely forgets to look for a new song while he sits there for the rest of practice.

-

Weekends at Yu-topia meant chores, or in Yuri's case, work. Besides homework, Yuri helps out at the onsen. He usually helps guide costumers around the place, hand them towels, and deliver ointments for the hot springs.

A lot of girls from his school visit the onsen on the weekends, especially since the seasonal weather is chilly. So it was no surprise when he wakes up Saturday morning to find his father looking for him.

"Your friend from school is here."

"Oh, is it Karlee?" Yuri asks, "Or maybe Angelique?"

"I don't know their name. Long silver-blonde hair, handsome features."

Yuri freezes knocking over the vase next to him, "Long platinum-blonde hair you say?"

Thankfully, the vase doesn't break as it clattered onto the floor.

His father nods, "Yes he was hoping that you would help him around the onsen--

Could it be? Yuri drops the towels he's carrying and pushes past his father as he heads out to the onsen.

"He's in private room number 6!"

Yuri bulldozes down the hallways of the resort, not caring who or what stood in his way until he reaches the room his father said Viktor would be. He slides open the door that leads outside and rushes to the wing where the private onsens are.

Viktor is resting his head against the rocks as he sits inside the onsen. Viktor opens his eyes and those blue eyes meet Yuri's. His heart skips a beat as Viktor stands up.

"Hey Yuri," he says, and oh no, no Yuri's eyes are _not_ drifting down to Viktor's bare chest and his rippling chest and the curve of his hips that lead down to his-- _oh my god he's naked_! Yuri swears he would have combusted if it weren't for that conveniently placed fountain that was currently covering Viktor's dick, "I'm here to help you pick your second song!"

"By showing up in my parent's onsen?!" Yuri screeches,"And waving your arms nude like some weirdo?!"

"Well..." Viktor shyly scratches his chin. "I do need some relaxation after an eternity of stress. And being naked in this situation is completely normal. I'm in an onsen of course!"

"Y-yeah but..." Yuri blushes and averts his eyes from Viktor as he searches for the right words to say.

"C'mon!" Viktor settles back into the spring and pats the water next to him, "Join me and we can discuss your music!"

Yuri's face reddens even more, "Um, I'm good--"

The senior pouts, his blue eyes resembling the eyes of a pleading kitten, "You're no fun little duckling..."

Yuri clicks his tongue and begins to strip off, "Fine, but it's only because I know you'll never let it go if I don't."

Viktor immediately brightens up, "Hurry up Yuri! This place is so nice and warm and relaxing!"

"Yeah-yeah can you _please_ look away as I undress?" Yuri grumbles.

Viktor sighs, "Alright."

Once completely naked, Yuri steps into the onsen. The warm water welcomes Yuri and he immediately feels all the tension in him go away.

"I'm in."

"Alright," Viktor sighs as he holds up his phone, "Mind if you take a photo of me in here? This place is so breathtaking it's Instagram worthy."

Yuri nods as he takes the phone, "How should I take it?"

Viktor unties his ponytail and lets his hair cascade down his back. He rests his head against the rocks again and looks up at Yuri.

"Come closer," Viktor beckons.

"Okay," Yuri complies.

Viktor's hand snakes up Yuri's neck and he brings his face down, closer to Viktor's own face. Yuri blushes as Viktor smiles up at Yuri, blue eyes reflecting the sky and lips slightly parted. Yuri gulps trying to contain the excitement that courses through his body. Is Viktor going to kiss him?

"Do you see this view?" Viktor asks.

Yuri nods.

"This is exactly how I want it taken."

Yuri lifts the phone and adjusts it so that it looks exactly like how Viktor asked. He snaps the photo and is taken back baby how perfect it turns out. A part of him wants to ask Viktor if he wants to be a model because, at the moment, he is the spitting image of one.

"Let me see."

Yuri hands him the phone and Viktor smiles, "You're a great photographer Yuri."

"Really? I think you just have a nice aesthetic, your entire rinsta is goals," Yuri blushes.

"Thank you, I think I should teach you sometime in the future on how to take good pictures," Viktor says, "But enough of that, let's get down to business."

Viktor's hand is once again outlining Yuri's face as he asks, "What's holding you back?"

Yuri is slightly taken back by the question and he blinks, "What?"

"Why can't you find a song?" Viktor asks.

"Well... I'm not used to people letting me pick out something for myself. I usually go along with what others say."

"Do you not have any confidence in your taste?"

Yuri shakes his head grabbing Viktor's hand and removing it from his face, "Why would you care? I'm just a froshie."

Viktor intertwines their fingers and leans closer to Yuri, "You're more than some simple freshman. Yuri, when I first you saw you skate, your body was singing out to me like a siren. I saw so much potential in you that I just knew..."

Viktor's lips are just a few centimeters away from Yuri. Yuri finds himself gulping as Viktor stops mid-sentence seemingly distracted by Yuri's lips. Are they going to kiss?

The senior blinks and backs away, an apologetic look is on his face as he finishes his sentence, "That I had to take you under my wing." He takes Yuri's other hand and he holds them together in the space between the two teenagers, "Yuri, have confidence in yourself. Pick something that is dear to you. Hell, you can even compose one."

"Compose...one?" Yuri asks.

"Yeah, Snowden's music program is _fantastic_. Have you seen their awards? Anyways, I'm sure one of the band geeks will be more than willing to record something for you. Perhaps you can even get one of the choir girls to sing some notes for you--"

Yuri's head is filling up with ideas, he can record his own music!

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go," Yuri says as he hoists himself out of the spring, "But thank you for giving out ideas!"

"No problem duckling," Viktor winks as he doesn't bother to turn around to a naked Yuri putting on pants, "I enjoyed this time with you."

Yuri curtly nods as he hurriedly shuffles on his shoes, "Have a nice day Viktor!"

"You too!"

The teen rushes down the halls of the hotel until he reaches his room. He rushes over to his desk and pulls out sheets of music. Alongside skating, Yuri has grown up playing the piano. In middle school, he had written a piece about his life. He has never performed in front of anybody but just maybe...

Yuri turns to the piano that sits on the other side of his room. He sets his music and cracks his knuckles before playing the piano. It just might be the song he's been looking for his program. He begins to play again, making sure it's perfect for recording.

-

"It's a good song," Viktor concludes at the next practice, "But...it's missing something."

Yuri frowns, was his composition not good enough?

"I'm honestly impressed by your skills Yuri, but it's lacking some flair. If it's about your life, then the song needs to be more compelling, like a story."

Yuri nods solemnly. His coach smiles sympathetically and rests a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, don't be so down. We still got another month until the first tournament. I have confidence you can think of something."

Yuri nods again.

"Let's practice Eros again, we need to work on your quads," Viktor instructs lightly guiding Yuri back to the ice, "Work on that while I talk with my father alright?"

"Alright," with a heavy heart he returns to the rink. Immediately Phichit comes up to him.

"I take it he didn't like the song huh?"

"Yeah," Yuri sighs, "Something about missing flair."

"It'll be alright," Phichit comforts Yuri by hugging him.

"Thanks. What are you during for your program?" Yuri changes the subject.

"I'm going to skate to the music of my favorite musicals!" Phichit excitedly says.

"Which are...?" Phichit has a lot of favorite musicals. From Xanadu to Hamilton to Legally Blonde, you name it, he's probably into it. It's not a surprise to him, Phichit has done routines from musicals before. Last year he did "Can I Have This Dance" from _High School Musical_.

"They're 'Shall We Skate?' from _The King and_ _The Skater_ and "Terra Incognita" from the sequel," Phichit answers.

Yuri nods, "Those are popular songs since they're from a musical about skating."

"Yeah I'm going to be the first freshman to skate to this song," Phichit confidently says.

"Good for you," Yuri sighs thinking about what he'll do about his song.  
-  
The last bell of the school day rings and the entire school floods out of the school. Yuri heads down to his locker and takes out his stuff. The hallways are mostly empty by now, everybody has either gone home or is staying after-school for whatever reason. He walks down the hallway alone. It's completely silent aside from the few hushed voices of other students and teachers in the classrooms. Phichit is waiting for him in the lobby. He hopes his best friend won't get mad for waiting so long. He had to ask his history teacher a few questions about his paper after class.

Passing by the band room he hears somebody playing the violin. Viktor was right, the musicians are good. This violinist sounds like a professional. He looks into the room to see who is playing. It's Leanne's friend from geometry. She's the only person in the room and she plays with such a calm and relaxed look on her face that she makes it look easy. She's amazing.

As soon as she finishes Yuri claps his hands. She looks up, violet eyes wide from surprise. She blushes and twirls a strand of her long blonde hair looking away.

"I didn't know I had an audience," the sophomore says.

"I just came in," Yuri explains as he walks up to her, "You're amazing!"

"Thank you," she says.

"Hey, I'm a pianist and I'm composing my own song for my skating. I was wondering if you'd like to record with me?"

"Me?" the girl looks down at her violin, "I don't know...I have a lot of music to learn for the band concert and I'm auditioning for the regional orchestra and-"

"It'll just be one session, and you won't have to learn anything," Yuri hands her his phone and begins to play his recorded version of the song, "Just play whatever you think will improve this song."

She sits there listening to the song and looks up with eyes glistening.

"You want me to help you with this?" she asks.

"Yes, you're amazing and I think you are what I need to make this song better."

She continues listening to the song, foot tapping as she rips a page from her notebook and begins writing notes.

"Can you start from the beginning?" she asks as she lifts her instrument.

"Sure," Yuri replays the song.

She starts playing the violin along with the music. Yuri is amazed by how fast she has figured out what the song needed. She pauses and writes down the notes and the process repeats itself.

The two of them work on the song for so long, Yuri doesn't even notice the text he receives from Phichit, saying that he'll be going ahead without Yuri. He doesn't notice the missed calls from his family, asking him where he is.

It's almost closing time for the school when the two of them finally finish recording the music. The blonde puts away all of her stuff.

"Thank you for your help... _ah_ , I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"I don't mind! It's Nicky," she answers.

"Thanks Nicky, I really appreciate it."

"Of course! See you, Yuri!" Nicky leaves the room and Yuri looks down at the time on his phone.

 _Shit_! It's almost 7! He has to go home and get ready for practice! Yuri grabs his stuff and hastily runs out of the school. He's sprinting across the road, as fast as he can. He can already feel his legs starting to give out, but he hopes that just enough adrenaline will help him reach home in time.

He's running so fast he doesn't notice a pebble on the sidewalk and trips over it. He doesn't even notice he's tripped until he's suddenly on the ground.

A car stops by the sidewalk and the window rolls down.

"Need help?" Viktor asks.

"Ugh," Yuri says as he lifts himself up, "I'm fine."

"What are you doing out here?" the upperclassman asks.

"Heading home to get my stuff."

Viktor laughs, "You won't make it to practice in time at this rate. C'mon, I'll take you."

"What?" Yuri asks, a blush beginning to spread on his face. He was doing so well at trying not to blush too, _darn_.

Viktor pats the empty seat next to him, "You can ride shotgun."

Yuri nods opening the door to the car and sliding into his seat. He puts his backpack in the backseat.

"Thank you," Yuri says, ignoring his beating heart.

"Your welcome. So, how was your day duckling?" Viktor says as he begins to drive.

Yuri shrugs, "Good."

"So...how's the song coming along?" the platinum blonde asks.

Yuri smiles, "I think you'll like this revised version a lot."

"Really? Play it!" Viktor without taking his eyes off of the road hands Yuri an aux cord, "Play it! Play it!"

"Okay, okay, stop chanting." Yuri says as he plugs in the aux cord and selects the improved recorded song, "Are you ready to hear what I called it?"

"What did you call it?"

"Yuri On Ice."

The song starts with Yuri playing the piano with the original tune. After a few moments, the tune pauses with a single note. He then continues adding a new note over the original tune. He then adds a new tune over the original one, as Nicky had recommended. And then the new tune changes and is quickly accompanied by Nicky's violin. As the song progresses Yuri explains to Viktor what is the story behind the piece.

As the song ends the biggest smile that Yuri has ever witnessed is on Viktor's face. He looks so moved as if he's about to cry.

"Yuri..." Viktor turns to Yuri, blue eyes reflecting the street lights, "You finally figured it out."

"Well, I had to get help from a sophomore but--"

"Don't be so modest, the piano was all you wasn't it? You should be proud," Viktor ruffles Yuri's hair, "I already have an idea what the choreography could be like. Now, if we can just get you to skate like you play the piano..."

Yuri smiles to himself, "I'll work hard today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somethings about this AU:  
> \- You can take the headcanon that Georgi loves Frozen from my cold dead hands.  
> -Also, did you catch that Sky High reference?  
> -The song Viktor was practicing is Aria in case you didn't notice ;)  
> -Yuri has a lot of friends from school that hang out at the hot springs on the weekends. If you noticed yet, this area is full of pretty well-off in the social ladder people which is why a bunch of teenagers can just casually stroll into a resort like it's the movies or something.  
> -Yuri knows how to play the piano but he isn't as dedicated to it as he is with figure skating.  
> -Also Nicky is supposed to be my version of the friend who writes the song for Yuri, but since I wanted the song to be written by Yuri this time, she is a musician who helps Yuri compose it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took forever but I got super busy with drama club and studying for my apush exam tomorrow. Prom, the awards show my county has for all the musicals the schools do and finals are coming up too so I have no idea when the next update will be.  
>  Unedited so sorry for any mistakes. I'll fix them later.  
> Comments are always appreciated! :D  
> Enjoy!

Viktor's car pulls up to the rink and Yuri leaves the car. Viktor watches as the underclassman turns around to face Viktor. He swears that boy has only gotten more handsome as each day passes.

"Thank you Viktor," Yuri says again.

"No problem, now get changed and start warming up. I'll be there in a bit," Viktor winks before driving away.

As he parks, he wonders when did he start finding Yuri attractive.

"Hey Viktor," Chris comes up to Viktor in the locker room.

"Chris! We missed you last practice, how was the interview?" Viktor greets.

His best friend shrugs, "Good I guess...? Listen, I was wondering if we could talk."

"I'm right here, shoot."

"Were you in Philia's onsen Saturday?" The blonde asks.

"Yes, I was," Viktor responds coolly.

"Were you with Yuri?"

"My little brother? No. The freshman? Yeah,"

Chris sighs, "Right, okay, Viktor, as your best friend I need to tell you this. I saw the two fo you on Saturday. Can I just ask, _what the hell were you thinking_?"

Viktor turns around surprised that Chris would ask him such a question. What is he trying to imply?

"Chris," Viktor nervously laughs, "Are you accusing me of something _inappropriate_ here?"

The blonde shrugs, "I don't know, did you and Yuri go in the onsen together?"

"Yes, we did. I was there to help him with his music," Viktor answers.

Chris blinks, "Music? At an onsen? Seriously Viktor?"

"Chris," Viktor sighs exasperatedly, "You're my best friend, and I love you, but sometimes you're a fucking prick. Yuri and I did nothing in that onsen. I was just helping the struggling kid."

The senior slams his locker shut as he slings his skates over his shoulder giving his best friend the cold shoulder while walking away.

"Wait!" Chris grabs Viktor's wrist, "I'm just looking out for you."

"Thanks but I'm almost 18, I can look after _myself_ ," Viktor responds.

"Do you like Yuri?" Chris asks.

Viktor turns to his best friend to answer when he abruptly realizes he has nothing to say. Does he like Yuri? Yes. He enjoys the freshman's company and he likes Yuri face. But, romantically? Viktor doesn't know. He's never really been in love before. Sure, he's kissed a girl or two and has found several people attractive but dating and relationships have never come across his mind. All of his life he's sort of just been in limbo when it came to romance. Neglecting it for the sake of his devotion to skating. So why is it that Yuri makes him feel different compared to everybody else? He doesn't know.

"Can I...make a confession?" Viktor responds.

Chris nods, "Go ahead."

"Both of the songs I'm doing for my skating... On Love: Agape and Stammi Vicino, they kind of...well, "Viktor chuckles insecurely,"They kind of make me think of Yuri."

* * *

 

Viktor's little brother comes rushing into the middle of practice again, even angrier than last time. Everybody who was warming up pauses and watches Yurio angrily turn off the music by unplugging the speakers.

"Viktor!" Yurio yells, "It's been too long! Give me my choreography!"

Yuri watches as the blonde glides across the ice to his old brother, who is standing right next to him.

The platinum-haired teen is visibility sweating as Yurio places a hand on his hip and points at Yuri.

"You give this loser his choreography and yet you don't give me one?" Yurio says in disbelief, " _Him_ , this fourteen-year-old who you've literally just met and not _your own brother_?"

Viktor awkwardly laughs, "Oops?"

"No oops, give me one of your scraps _now,_ " Yurio demands.

"Okay, okay," Viktor raises his hands in defeat, "I'm sorry Yurio, I'll show you your choreography now. Yuko, please plug in the speakers again while I search for music." Viktor turns to Yuri and rests his hand on Yuri's shoulder. He wants Viktor to touch his face. Caress it with his thumb and speak flirtatiously like he always does. Instead, Viktor smiles apologetically, "Sorry my little duckling, I have business to take care of."

"It's alright," Yuri assures, his heart beating as Viktor's smile brightens a bit.

"Don't call me by that awful nickname, my name is Yuri. Why don't you call him Yurio?"

Viktor chuckles taking Yuri's face in his hands squishing them. Yuri's heart beats rapidly and almost sighs in relief. Finally, the touch he craves, "Yurio isn't an adorable name for him see? I call him my little duckling cause he's hiding so much talent. Yurio certainly fits you though. It gives off the little brother vibe you have."

Yurio grits his teeth and clenches his fist, his face reddening. From anger or embarrassment, Yuri does not know.

"Just give me the song."

"Alright," Viktor sighs as he claps his hands, "Everybody off! And Yuri, please go to my phone and play _On Love: Agape_."

Yuri opens his mouth to clear his befuddled mind but quickly closes it, deciding to comply. Wasn't that one of the ones Viktor is actually going to do? Is he going to give it up for his little brother?

"Oh Yurio! You'll absolutely love this song! It's a real winner, I guarantee you'll win with this routine!" The platinum-haired boy hugs his little brother excitedly, 'And it's super-duper hard, but I know my little brother can do it!"

"Oi, Viktor," Chris calls out, 'Isn't Agape your own--"

The music starts to play and Chris' words fall into silence as Viktor repeats the choreography he's been practicing. Everybody on the team give each other quizzical looks. Why is Viktor doing this?

Yuko whispers to Mila, "Something doesn't seem right here. Viktor loves this routine, why would he give it up?"

The redhead shrugs, "Beats me. Yesterday, he said he was confident his routines would earn him another gold medal. He even insisted Agape would beat his previous record."

"Fishy," Yuko crinkles her nose as she watches the siblings.

"Definitely," Mila agrees.

Sara comes up to the girls and wraps her arms around Mila's waist, resting her chin on the redhead's shoulder. Yuri has had speculation for a while now that Mila and Sara are dating, but he has no solid proof that suggests either case. Yuri has come to the conclusion that they're flirting and not quite in a relationship yet. Then again, Yuri might be reading the situation completely wrong. He wants to ask but he's not really close to them yet and Yuri thinks it's something too personal to ask.

"Do you think Viktor gave it to Yurio because he loves his little brother?" Sara asks.

Mila and Yuko shake their heads.

"It's more like he had an agenda," Mila says.

"Yeah, I thought the same," The Italian girl agrees.

The song ends and the captain beckons Yurio to learn the choreography. Viktor is right. It is hard stuff, Yuri doesn't think Yurio can handle it. And yet, Yurio gets it immediately. He's an amazing skater, for a 12-year-old he's almost at Viktor's level. It amazes Yuri that he's so talented just like his older brother.

Yuri feels a bit insecure watching the siblings. They are both amazing skaters compared to Yuri. He doesn't think he'll ever reach their level.

After Viktor goes over the choreography with Yurio, a short black-haired boy comes into the room.

"Yuri," the boy calls out to the blonde, "It's time to go."

Yurio's entire personality changes in an instant. The once angry little pre-teen's hard features soften. His eyes glisten and a smile forms on his face. The newcomer must be a close friend of Yurio's to make him change mood like that.

"I'll be there in a second Otabek!" Yurio calls out.

"Are you sure you can work on the rest of this alone?" Viktor asks.

Yurio scoffs, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of _myself_ , Viktor. I don't need you now that I have it."

The platinum-haired boy smiles patting his little brother's head, "That's the spirit Yurio. Win!"

The blonde huffs as he heads to his friend on the ice. The middle-schooler looks conflicted, not sure what to say to the blonde.

"The routine looks amazing," he compliments Yurio.

"I know," the blonde declares with pride turning back to his brother who was talking to their father. His smile softens and his face reddens as he excitedly shoves his friend, "And my brother choreographed it for me!"

Viktor claps his hands gaining everybody's attention.

"So, today I'd like to see the juniors and seniors on what they have so far with their performances," Viktor announces, "Let's have the men go first today. Any volunteers?"

JJ confidently raises his hand, posture perfect and a shit-eating grin on his face as he says, "I'll go."

"Alright JJ go. You know where the aux cord is," Viktor says.

JJ turns to where the girls are standing and winks flirtatiously, "Tell me what you think after okay?"

Yuko sighs blissfully as JJ saunters towards the ice, "He's handsome isn't he?"

Mila laughs, "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah but..." Yuko blushes, "That doesn't mean I can't look at other guys."

Sara nods, "Besides, JJ already has a girlfriend."

"Really?!" Yuko turns around with a look of disbelief, "Who?!"

Sara shrugs, "She's a sophomore, I don't really know who she is."

Paying attention to the girls, Yuri fails to notice Viktor coming up beside him.

"Hey," Viktor says.

Yuri jumps and manages to muffle his scream to a gasp, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," Viktor apologizes, "But would you like to accompany me while I evaluate everyone's performances?"

Yuri nods instantly, without a second to spare, "Where to?"

"Follow me," Viktor says as he leads him up the bleachers.

Yuri follows Viktor up the bleachers until they almost reach the top. Then Viktor sits down and pats the seat next to him.

"C'mon Yuri," Viktor winks.

Yuri takes the spot next to Viktor and watches as Viktor yells, "Play the music!"

As the song plays Yuri scrunches his nose, "This song sounds like it was made for him," he comments.

His comment isn't heard by Viktor who is focused on JJ's routine. Yuri turns to the rink and sees JJ. His eyes widen. JJ's routine is extremely hard, and he is doing it perfectly, was that even possible? No wonder Viktor looks so interested it looks like something only professionals can do.

Yuri suddenly finds himself jealous of the fact that there are other people who can captivate Viktor through skating. Yuri stands up catching Viktor's attention.

"Yuri?" he asks.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom," Yuri excuses himself as he walks down the bleachers.

"Okay."

JJ's routine ends as soon as Yuri enters the bathroom and he can hear the faded clapping of his peers. He walks up to the sink and turns on the faucet letting the cold water rush onto his hands. He splashes some of the water on his face and takes a deep breath, letting his heartbeat slow and the heat on his face cool down. Why is he so jealous? It's naive to think Yuri is the only one who has caught Viktor's attention. But somehow, he always thought he was something special, _unique_ to Viktor.

"C'mon Yuri, don't be ridiculous," he tells himself, "He wouldn't have decided to be your personal coach if that were the case right?"

While it's true it didn't mean anything. Viktor could've coached others before and it doesn't mean he's the best. JJ is certainly more skilled than Yuri and Viktor's brother is a prodigy.

"It doesn't matter if the others are better. You're the one who has him right?" Yuri assures himself, "He's yours and nobody can claim him."

Yuri takes another deep breath before stepping out of the restroom. Music that sounded like something that would play in a fancy restaurant for a couple on a date in a movie is playing. On the ice, Mike is on. Sara is watching intently with the girls. Yuri smiles. Even though Sara seems to try and be mean to her twin she really does love and support him, does she?

Yuri rejoins Viktor and tiredly rests his head on his senior's shoulder. Viktor chuckles as he holds him.

"Go on rest. I don't mind. We can just practice after."

Yuri nods and drifts into sleep. He wakes up to find something petting his hair. Yuri abruptly sits up to find himself right in front of Viktor. Yuri blushes. _Was he...?_

"Hey," Viktor says in a soft voice, "Ready to work now?"

Yuri groggily gestures to the rink, "But what about...?"

Nobody is around. It's just the two of them. Yuri's face reddens as Viktor stands up.

"C'mon we have a lot of work to do and I want to be home before 2 for once," the captain stretches, "Let's start with warm-ups!"

"Wait Viktor!" Yuri rushes down the bleachers after him, "What time is it?"

"I don't know," Viktor shrugs, "It's probably almost ten? Doesn't matter. Would you like music while we warm up? I'm in a _The Weeknd_ mood how about you?"

"Viktor I think I need to go home. My parents are probably worried sick!"

"Nonsense," Viktor waves Yuri off as he goes through his phone, "Phichit called your parents and they said it's fine as long as you've eaten something for dinner." Viktor sets down his phone as the music begins to play. He skates over to Yuri raising the freshman's chin. He's smiling flirtatiously down at Yuri as he says, "So...shall we begin?"

Yuri opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He wants to protest, claim he has a lot of homework or something but he doesn't.

"Let's start warmups with something simple," Viktor says, "How about a split?"

"O-On the ice?"

"Since we're already here. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," Viktor assures.

"But what if--"

"It won't happen. Just do it okay?"

Yuri nods as he does a split.

"Not bad," Viktor evaluates, "How good is your ballet?"

"Average," Yuri answers.

"What can you do?"

"Pliés sautés--"

"Cause ballet could be very useful in this piece you composed," Viktor says, "But first try doing your Axels and loops and then we'll get started with choreographing your song."

"Alright!" Yuri says as he skates practicing loops and jumps and Axels as instructed.

Viktor stretches at the edge of the rink keeping an eye on Yuri and giving advice.

"Don't be so rash when jumping! When you land on the ground you wobble a bit!"

Yuri nods as he attempts another jump.

"Remember: keeping your arms up earns you extra points!"

Yuri tries to keep his arms up when he lands he stumbles and he puts his arms out to break his fall.

Viktor sighs as he skates over to the fallen freshman. He holds out his hand and Yuri grasps it.

"We seriously need to work on your jumps. But for now, let's work on your choreography. Ready?" Viktor instructs.

"Ready," Yuri says.

Viktor's hands come up to either side of  Yuri's face and hold them. Yuri finds himself blushing again as Viktor's blue eyes study Yuri.

"What?" Yuri asks.

"How well can you act?" Viktor asks.

"I dunno."

"Can you make facial expressions?"

"Probably," Yuri shrugs.

"Okay," Viktor lets Yuri go and winks, "I got it."

Viktor changes the song to Yuri's song and Viktor turns to Yuri.

"Watch carefully," Viktor instructs as he begins a routine, "This song is composed by you and has raw emotion, so your performance must have raw emotion as well. You must sway the audience with your story."

Yuri nods as Viktor skates.

"The story is of a young boy with ambitions. He wants to be a great skater, the best one out there. He has a few bumps on the road but he's pretty successful. But then...."

Yuri's song starts to slow down and Viktor's skating follows. Viktor's face looks more solemn as he turns to Yuri for a brief second. He looks about ready to cry.

"He hits a wall."

Yuri watches as Viktor's skating picks up a bit to something more optimistic.

"He's trapped. He can't seem to find his way out. But that's when he meets somebody. This somebody helps them back on their feet and they're better than ever before," Viktor explains as he does some hard quads, "And finally, we end up with our protagonist reaching out to the audience as if the person who helped them is there."

Viktor ending pose is him reaching out to Yuri. His cheeks slightly flushed from the routine but there's a soft smile on his face.

"How about that?" Viktor asks as he brushes loose strands of his platinum hair away from his face, "Think you can handle the quads."

"I can try," Yuri answers.

Viktor laughs, "Don't start getting anxious now. You're good Yuri. But to pull this off you need confidence."

"Ah..." Yuri blushes, "I don't think I have a lot of that..."

"You don't?" Viktor skates over to Yuri and takes hold of Yuri's hands, "Want me to lend you some of mine?"

Yuri's eyes widen as Viktor smiles down at Yuri. They look so loving and caring that it makes Yuri's heart want to leap out of his chest.

"Please," Yuri whispers eyes briefly drifting down to Viktor's lips.

Viktor raises a hand and cups Yuri's cheek. Suddenly they're leaning into each other and Yuri finds himself anxious.

Are they going to kiss? It sure felt like they were. Yuri's excitement courses entirely through him as he prepares himself for Viktor to kiss him.

Suddenly his face is buried into Viktor's chest and he feels strong arms around him.

_Oh..._

He wouldn't be lying if he said he is a bit disappointed.

"Yuri..." Viktor's hand runs through his hair, "You don't have to be nervous for anything. You got this in the bag. You're a great skater and you have the greatest coach in the world by you..."

Yuri laughs, "Are you sure about that?"

"What will it take to get a compliment out of you?" Viktor jokes.

 _Nothing much._ Yuri thinks to himself. _You're pretty much perfect_.

* * *

  
Entering his house he is immediately greeted by his poodle. Makkachin jumps to Viktor and almost knocks him down.

"Hold on," Viktor giggles as his dog licks his face uncontrollably, "I've barely even made it through the door."

Makkachin steps down but continues to excitedly follow Viktor around the house as Viktor drops his things off. Makkachin is so excited that his human has come home he knocks over some of the picture frames on the table with his tail.

"Alright, alright," Viktor says as he stretches, "Come here boy."

The poodle pounces onto Viktor and the two collide onto the floor. Makkachin licks Viktor's face excitedly as Viktor pets his dog.

"Today was a long but great day," Viktor sighs, "Yuri is just so...cute."

Makkachin continues to lick Viktor not paying attention to what he's saying.

"One day you're going to meet him and you'll understand how much I like him. I mean I even chose a song that should be used for a pair skate for h--"

Viktor pauses his face reddening a bit. Why did he admit that aloud? To his dog for heaven's sake!

Viktor pats his dog one last time and stands up.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like we're a thing anyways. I mean he's a freshman and I'm a senior," Viktor says as he walks into his bathroom, "Even if he did like me, we'd have so little time for a relationship. I'm leaving for college in May and he'll be stuck here. I wouldn't want to do such a thing."

Makkachin whines wanting Viktor to continuing petting him. The senior looks down at his dog as he brushes his teeth and ruffles the poodle's head. Viktor spits into the sink and rinses his toothbrush.

"You know I've always wanted to do a pair skate, but I've never found anybody good enough to do one with me. Do you think Yuri would want to do one with me? Maybe when we're older."

Makkachin's tail whips the cabinets of the bathroom and knocks things onto the ground. Viktor sighs as he picks up the fallen objects. His eyes fall onto scissors that had fallen onto the ground and his eyes widen.

"Or perhaps not..." Viktor says as be grabs the scissors, "Maybe I can do it this year." Viktor chuckles as he turns to the mirror and curiously raises a lock of his long platinum-blonde hair, "It is my senior year after all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Notes About this AU:  
> -Mila and Sara are dating and are the cutest girlfriends ever okay.  
> -Viktor likes to tease people especially with nicknames and especially likes to target Yurio  
> -This is also a personal headcanon of mine but Viktor is just a smidge impulsive??? Somebody help him think things through please.  
> -Makkachin is a very big dog and has no conscious of space okay, this poodle will whack everything in its way for Viktor's attention.  
> -Every night no matter how late this loyal dog will wait for Viktor to come home so they can fall asleep together how adorable is that??? I love Makkachin okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I've been really busy with life and stuff.  
> Enjoy! <3

Viktor didn't go to school the next day, but he had texted everybody in the team's group chat he'd be at practice. Yuri feels guilty about last night. Viktor had stayed up late so that the two of them can work on Yuuri's routine and now Viktor is probably exhausted.  _God, what an idiot!_ Viktor also had his own routines to work on! Yuri couldn't be selfish and occupy all of Viktor's time!

The entire school day went by drastically slow. All what Yuri wanted was it to be time to head to the rink and see Viktor again. Yuri couldn't focus on anything but the fact that Viktor wasn't in school and that it was his fault. Even Phichit was staring at Yuri oddly during art as Yuri began coloring the wrong things the wrong color.

"Psst," Phichit whispers, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Yuri perks up.

"I said, 'Are you alright?' You look kinda spaced out," Phichit says.

"Oh, yeah, yeah everything's alright," Yuri responds as he turns back to his work.

"Are you sure?" Phichit asks.

"Positive," Yuri answers as he continues coloring.

"Alrighty then," Phichit sighs, deciding to drop it.

The two quietly continue on their work for a few minutes. Yuri fixes his mistakes and continues his work like nothing had happened. Phichit occasionally glances at him but Yuri ignores the looks. He doesn't want to talk about Viktor. Suddenly, his phone vibrates. Yuri takes out his phone and looks at the notifications.

**Snapchat: Vitya is typing...**   
**Snapchat: New Message from Vitya.**

Yuri's eyes widen. Viktor messaged him? It's been a long time since Viktor have messaged him privately. The last time was that time during lunch....

Yuri unlocks his phone and opens the app, there it is the message from Viktor. He opens it.

**Vitya: Hey Yuri! How's school? I just wanted to let you know that it's not your fault I didn't come to school today. You didn't make me go to bed late last night. I figured you'd be freaking out today so please, don't feel bad. I'll see you at practice! <3**

Yuri's face reddens and his heart is pounding inside his chest. It's threatening to come out. He clutches phone and closes his eyes and tells himself to calm down.

_Oh, Viktor...what have you done to me?_

Yuri looks down at the message and begins to type.

**Yuri23: Hey, thanks for your concern--**

Yuri shakes his head and deletes his message. He can't sound professional, he needs to sound  _normal_.

**Yuri23: Hey Viktor. Thanks for--**

So normal that it's boring. It needs a little more excitement.

**Yuri23: Hey Viktor! Thank you, thank you, thank you--**

Too excited.  _C'mon Yuri!_  Think of something. The black-haired boy ponders for a few moments, combining and mustering sentences only to delete them with dissatisfaction.

**Yuri23: Thank you Viktor. See you soon.**

Okay, Yuri thought what he was saying was good but it seemed bland. What could he add to make it more interesting?

**Yuri23: Thank you Viktor. See you soon :)**

_Perfect._  Yuri smiles to himself as he hits send.

"Yuri," his art teacher sighs, a pout on her face as she holds out her hand, "Phone."

Yuri ignores the urge to protest as he gives his phone to his teacher. At least he was able to send his message before it got confiscated.

"And I thought you were one of the good froshies," she says defeatedly as she places the phone on her desk, "You can pick it up after school, now then, Yuri,  _please_ pay attention in class."

"Yes ma'am," Yuri replies.

-

On their walk home, Phichit starts talking about all the rumors behind why Viktor didn't go to school.

"Somebody claimed that he was secretly seeing somebody who was pregnant and that she gave birth this morning," Phichit laughs, "I mean, how dumb is that?"

Yuri frowns, "Yeah it's dumb."

"Oh come on Yuri," his best friend shoves him playfully, "Don't be a jealous lovesick fool and laugh at how ridiculous that is."

"I'm not," Yuri denies because he knows he's jealous and shouldn't be but just the thought of anybody near that perfect senior.... It broke his heart.

"You  _so_  like him," Phichit teases, "You two should just date already!"

Yuri stops walking, paralyzed. Yuri's frozen body stares at Phichit's retreating body that has left him on the sidewalk of Snowden. Suddenly, Phichit stops and turns around their eyes meeting. They stare quietly at each other for what feels like forever. Time either feels like it's frozen or slowed down, Yuri can never be too sure until it's happening. In their silence, a gust of cold wind comes to life and envelopes them. The trees around them are rustling and the remaining autumn leaves swirl into the sky, gone with the wind. It looks like something out of a dramatic movie. Or an intense scene in an anime.

"What's wrong," Phichit finally asks.

Yuri shrugs, "Viktor and I...dating?"

"I don't see why not? You two are definitely flirting," Phichit shrugs, "Don't even try to deny it."

"I don't know," Yuri shakes his head, "He's a senior and I'm a freshman..."

Phichit laughs, "And?"

"W-wouldn't it be wrong?" Yuri asks, "I mean, I don't mind dating another guy. And I don't really care about people's disapproval either...it's just...wouldn't people get the wrong idea?"

"About what?"

"You know, it's what everybody has been saying since we got here," Yuri says looking down at the ground, "Don't date a senior, they're only in it for the sex."

Phichit shakes his head in disbelief and he reaches out to Yuri. His hands were on his best friend's shoulders and he was shaking Yuri, trying to not knock some sense into Yuri.

"But you can't possibly believe that right? That's bullshit. Not all seniors do that, and especially not somebody like Viktor!" Phichit protests.

"I know," Yuri answers quietly, "I know he won't do that to me but other people will think he is. I don't want that to happen--"

Phichit sighs releasing his grip on Yuri's shoulders in exchange for his wrist. The Taiwanese boy drags Yuri down the street without a word.

"W-where are we going?"

"Going home," Phichit answers, "So you can get some shut eye and get out of your depressed state."

"W-what?!"  
-  
Viktor was usually early to practice. He was the first person there and was the one to greet everybody with a huge smile on his face. But this time, he's late. Yuko had to set up the sound system so music could be played while everybody warmed up. And no offense but Yuko's taste in music isn't as great as Viktor's. It's not fun to skate when you've never heard of the song before. Viktor's so late, Yuko had to start practice herself. Everybody's worried. Yuri could hear the upperclassmen all whispering to each other as they practice.

"Chris," Mila asks, "You're the one who is closest to him. Do you know what happened?"

Chris shrugs, "My bet is just as good as yours. He's been ignoring my messages all day."

The red-head frowns as she practices some of her routine, "Seriously? I just hope he's alright."

"I hope so too," Chris sighs as he plugs in his earbuds, "But I have faith he's going to come, so you should have some too."

Mila nods, "Of course."

Mike and JJ are talking and Yuri can hear all of the rumors that went out in the school about Viktor in their exchange. Yuri ignores their conversation, thinking about flirtatious smiles, beautiful blue eyes and long soft hair that tickles his face without it even meaning to.

And suddenly it happened.

The rink goes silent as Yuko's screams fill the entire building. Everybody freezes and looks at each other until they realize...  _Viktor! He's here!_  Mila and Chris are already out the door followed by Georgi. The juniors are all fighting their way out of the rink excitedly chanting Viktor's name. Phichit isn't too far behind.

"C'mon Yuri! Let's go and see Viktor!"

Yuri stays. He's frozen in place. He's not sure why. What is wrong with him? Why isn't he following everybody else?

"Oh my god Viktor, what did you do to your hair?!" Mila shrieks.

Suddenly Yuri is running. Running towards the group as if his life depends on it. Yuri's heart is pounding as he pushes past everybody. He needs to see him. He needs to see Viktor,  _he needs to_...he needs to...

"Viktor!" Yuri yells as he makes it to the front of the group face to face with Viktor.

The person in front of him is  _not_  Viktor. Viktor is always smiling, flirtatious and completely confident. He has long platinum-blonde hair that sways along to the beat of his joyful stride. The person in front of him has the same eyes and similar hair color but do not be fooled. He's not  _Yuri's_  Viktor.

This Viktor is a lot more subdued. He's blushing profusely at all of the attention and his smile isn't flirtatious but more as if he's uncomfortable. His hair is short, barely passing his ears and his hairline is parted to the side creating the illusion of side bangs.

The blue eyes of the stranger meet Yuri's and all of a sudden his shy smile turns into a smile of joy.

"Yuri," Viktor says.

Yuri's eyes widen. No, it can't possibly be.

"Viktor?" Yuri asks in a quiet voice.

"Hey," Viktor's smile widens.

It feels like the entire world around them is frozen as Yuri walks up to Viktor.

"Viktor," Yuri repeats and raises a hand towards Viktor's face.

Viktor chuckles softly as he takes Yuri's hand and places it on his cheek. Brown eyes meet blue ones. Yuri's heart is beating rapidly as he leans forward and rests his head against Viktor's chest. Strong arms pull him closer to Viktor and he feels a hand run through his hair. Yuri lifts his head and meets Viktor's eyes once again. Viktor chuckles as his flirtatious smile returns, sending Yuri's heart on fire. He tugs on his cropped hair.

"What do you think?" Viktor asks, "Don't I look handsome?"

Yuri shakes his head, "You look awful. I hate it." He jokes.

Viktor laughs, "I knew you'd say that."

"Ahem," Yuko coughs disrupting the two.

Yuri pulls away from the hug and awkwardly stutters, "I-I started working on the choreography you taught me last night."

"Really? That's great," Viktor responds. Viktor turns to everybody and smiles, "Alright, guys let's return to the rink, I have an announcement to make."

Everybody starts muttering as they return to the rink. Viktor and Yuri hang behind the group. Yuri looks up again at Viktor, expecting his long hair to still be there only to find disappointment. The lack of hair has made him lose his feminine features and now he appears boyish, like any ordinary high school boy. An attractive ordinary high school boy. 

Viktor's hand presses against Yuri's as he leans into the freshman's ear and whispers, "Be honest, did you miss me?"

Yuri smirks, and looks up at Viktor, "I don't kiss and tell."

Viktor chuckles, "My, my duckling, you've gotten braver recently." The senior boops his underclassman's nose.

"I spend too much time with you," Yuri rolls his eyes as the senior mockingly gasps, placing his hand on his heart as if it's offensive. 

"How dare," Viktor pouts mockingly, "I thought you love spending time with me." He rubs his eyes as if there's a tear and sniffles jokingly.

Yuri leans into Viktor and allows his captain to wrap an arm around him, pulling Yuri closer to Viktor. They only pull apart once they reach the rink, the peering eyes of their friends curiously staring.

"They're  _still_  flirting?" Mike whispers to JJ, "Honestly, they either need to start dating or fuck and get over it."

"I thought I  _told_ him, to not let Viktor get carried away," Yuko shakes her head.

Yuri tries to ignore their comments but he can't help but remember what Phichit told him earlier. Is it obvious? And would everybody be okay if they did date?

"Alright, Viktor," Chris claps Viktor's back encouragingly, "What's your big announcement."

"Well," Viktor sighs, "I know it's my senior year and there's been high expectations of me for everything this year but..." Viktor bites his lip shyly, "I'm not performing in the singles this year."

Everybody's eyes widen at Viktor's sudden announcement. How could it be? He's been preparing for so long it didn't make any sense. Why would Viktor quit when his secured victory is only an arm stretch away? What brought this on? 

Mila begins to tremble, her eyes getting teary as she gasps, "The-the haircut, the quitting, are you dying?"

"What?" Viktor says, "N-no Mila that's not--

"Viktor! Don't die on us!" Mila wails as she hugs Viktor, "We need you!"

Viktor's face reddens as Mila weeps into her friend's chest. He pats her back soothing his friend and sighs, resigning to his destiny, "Mila," he says sternly, "I'm not going to die."

"B-but--

"And I'm not giving up skating this year, well, not completely," Viktor smiles as Mila parts from Viktor, her face wet from tears.

"Viktor, what are you doing then?" Chris asks.

"Well, I've always wanted to try pair skating," Viktor chuckles, "And since college won't let me have enough time to do so, well, this is my last chance isn't it?"

JJ smiles, "Alright, so I do have a chance of being number one this year."

Viktor smiles, "Not so fast JJ," he wraps an arm around Yuri and pulls him closer, "My duckling's got me coaching him. And  _I_ have faith in him."

Yuko tilts her head, "Wait, I'm confused Viktor, who are you doing the pair skate with? We're all in the singles."

Viktor clasps his hand and winks, "You got me there Yuko, you see, the person who I want to do the pair skating with hasn't accepted yet."

Everybody looks at each other confused. Who did Viktor ask? Yuri's heart shatters, wondering who is the lucky person Viktor will be skating with. 

"And just who is that?" Yuko asks with a little skepticism.

Viktor chuckles nervously, "Well, I haven't even asked them and I wanted to ask them privately but uh..." the captain turns to Yuri, "Yuri..."

Yuri blinks, slightly taken aback, "Yes?"

"I want to win this last year to share all my handwork and dedication that I've poured into a gold medal, with someone who I know will meet my standards. Yuri, I know that person is  _you_. You're the only one who can satisfy me," Viktor takes Yuri's hand and places them on his chest. Yuri is so focused on his words, fails to realize that Viktor has moved closer to him, their faces inches apart. Yuri blushes realizing that if he lifted his head a bit their lips could brush, " _Please_ , would you do the honor of being my skating partner?"

Yuri's frozen, his brain trying to process everything. Around him everybody's silent, awaiting Yuri's response. Yuri's heartbeat is so loud he swears everybody is hearing it. It's too much, too many things have been happening at once and Yuri has lost control. He feels like he can barely breathe like he's drowning in everything. He's merely fourteen, how can a poor freshman like Yuri bear so much already? 

"Viktor I..." Yuri finds himself unable to speak, "I need some time to think this over."

Viktor nods, his expression sad but understanding, "Of course, I'm sure you're overwhelmed with all of this news, I'll give you some time to think this over." 

He smiles as he backs away. Yuri feels like his face is burning and that everybody is staring at him. He refuses to look at anybody as they all return to warming up. Yuri heads to the side to retrieve his drink, hoping that the water will calm him down. As he takes a sip of his drink, he catches Phichit worried stare. The skater gives his friend a thumbs up before returning to his drink of water.

"Yuri," Viktor says, "Are you ready to show me what you rehearsed?"

Yuri nods as he sets his drink down, "Yeah."

"Alright," Viktor nods. The atmosphere between them has grown stale, "Show me."

Yuri nods as he begins his routine. It starts off well, Yuri manages to get everything perfectly executed and he can see Viktor's pleased expression. Then comes his first jump which he manages to land but a little wobbly, and he knows Viktor caught that. Frustrated, Yuri loses focus and ends up messing up again. From the corner of his eye he can see Viktor shaking his head.  _C'mon Yuri, you can do better!_  When his third jump comes in Yuri loses his balance completely and skids across the ice. 

"Yuri!" Viktor races to his side, "Are you alright?"

Yuri groans as he sits up, giving his captain a glare, "Super."

"Honestly," Viktor sighs in relief as he offers Yuri a hand, "You need to be careful. You could've gotten injured--

"But I'm not," he responds as he takes the hand.

The silver-haired boy pulls up his partner and sighs exasperatedly. He runs a hand through his hair and Yuri wishes it's still long and flowing, not short and choppy. Viktor bites his lip insecurely as he turns to Yuri.

"I think that's enough for today," Viktor says, "Work on landing your jumps." 

Watching Viktor's retreating figure, Yuri can't help but feel that everything is _his_  fault.

-

Yuri sits down with his family for dinner. It's rather pleasant for once, his dad isn't yelling at Viktor about every little thing and Yuri is able to browse through Instagram on his phone without interruption. Yakov engages in conversation with the two boys, talking about the Ski Lodge's opening for the season and how the two boys will have to work this year until new staff can be hired. Yuri rolls his eyes but doesn't protest, The family is in a good mood for once, and he'd hate to ruin it. Well, for the most part. Viktor's head is half in reality and the other half is focusing whatever he's doing on his phone.

"Oi," the blonde calls out to his older brother, "Stop texting your boyfriend and actually eat your dinner."

Viktor's head lifts up, blue eyes glazed over as if he had just been asleep. He smiles sheepishly as he blushes, "He's not my...boyfriend..."

Yuri clicks his tongue and yanks the phone out of Viktor's hand, "Yeah right. Who are you texting? Chris?" Yuri looks down at his phone waiting for the notification to pop up.

"Hey!" Viktor protests, as he leans over the table to retrieve his phone.

"Vitya, sit down and eat your meal," their father chastises. Viktor pouts as he sits down on his seat and stabs his dinner dejectedly.

Yuri smirks as he sticks out his tongue. What a loser his older brother is. Viktor's phone vibrates and Yuri looks down at the notification. 

**My Duckling: I'm not sure if I want to skate with you Viktor. This is kind of a lot on a freshman you know...**

Yuri squints his eye in suspicion and looks up at Viktor.

"Viktor," Yuri asks, "Who is My Duckling and  _what in the hell_ are they talking about?"

"Yuri Katsuki, who else?" Viktor answers with bravado as Makkachin stands up searching for stray food on the table, "Makkachin,  _down_. I asked him if he wanted to be my partner for the pair skate."

Yuri laughs, "Why would you want to team up with him? You're guaranteed a win in the singles stop wasting your time." Yuri shoves the phone back to Viktor as he snorts, "There are better ways of asking a guy out than that kind of extra-ness."

Viktor sputters and almost drops his phone on his poodle's head, "That's not-" Viktor suddenly becomes shy as he tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear, "Yurio," he takes a deep breath, "I'm not doing the singles this year."

Yuri and Yakov's mouths drop.

"You aren't doing  _what_?!" Yakov booms as he slams his fist on the table causing his two sons to flinch. 

"I'm...not doing the singles this year dad," Viktor says.

"What kind of bullshit brought you to that conclusion, my boy?" Yakov hollers, "My son you are so talented why are you wasting it?"

"Because it's  _my_  senior year and I  _can_ ," Viktor huffs, "Dad, I know you think I made this decision in the spur of a moment but I thought about it dad. Skating hasn't been the same for me for a long time. And when I met Yuri," Viktor's face begins to redden his face smitten for his  _gross_  love for Yuri, "He has something that can bring back a spark in me. I have to know what it is. I need to do this."

The blonde clicks his tongue in annoyance pushing the rest of his meal aside. He's had enough of his older brother's bullshit. Recently, it's been the size of Texas. 

Yakov huffs and shakes his head, "Alright, you're almost an adult. If you think that's best for you, who am I to stop you? You have to learn to make choices and live with the consequences."

Yuri grits his teeth but chooses not to comment anything. Instead, he stands up, collecting his plates and grumbles an excuse before heading to throw his remaining food in the trash and put the dishes in the sink. 

"Yurio?" Viktor calls out meekly. 

Yuri ignores him and heads to his bedroom, flopping onto the bed and sighing heavily. How unfair is life? How dare somebody as effortlessly talented as Viktor do something so rash?

He hears his phone chime and Yuri turns to find that Otabek has texted him. Yuri unlocks his phone and opens up the message.

 **From: Beka**   **Sent: 20:36**

**_Hey there kitty, what's licking?_ **

Yuri snorts and rolls his eyes. Occasionally, Otabek will say puns when he knows Yuri is going through some hard times. It annoys him to no end because they're _awful_ , but nonetheless, it never fails to bring a smile to Yuri's face. He pulls up the keypad on his screen and begins to type up a response.

**_Call me kitty one more time..._ **

**From: Beka Sent: 20:37**

**_Or what? You'll scratch my face off?_ **

**_Actually, don't answer that, I don't want to know._ **

Yuri smiles.

**_Too late, the threat has been made._ **

**_And I'm angry, as per usual, thanks for asking._ **

**From: Beka Sent: 20:37**

**_What did Viktor do this time, princess?_ **

Yuri snorts as he sits upon his bed, letting his cat jump onto the bed and curl up beside him. He pets her lovingly as he turns back to his phone.

**_He's an idiot. You know what he did this time? Quit. He fucking quit. That's what._ **

Yuri turns to his cat and pets her fluffy white hair again as his phone chimes once again. Yuri drags his cat onto his lap as he opens up the message.

**From: Beka Sent: 20:40**

**_He did wut._ **

_**Fucking dumbass quit the singles so that he can focus on getting some ass. I want to kill him.** _

**From: Beka Sent: 20:41**

**_Please...don't. I don't want to see your face end up in jail._ **

_**Why? Because you're attracted to it?** _

**From: Beka Sent: 20:42**

**_No, because I'll be the guard that kicks your ass._ **

Yuri smiles because he knows his best friend all too well.

 _ **You wish, you'll be my accomplice and we both know it. Don't deny it.**_  

**From: Beka Sent: 20:43**

_**Fuck off. Anyways, I know you're not just mad at him for that. Tell me what's really bothering you?** _

His best friend knows him too well. A smile forms on the blonde's face as Yuri sighs. He starts texting Otabek what's really on his mind.

_**I'm just worried that my brother is too distracted to focus on things that actually matter.** _

* * *

 

Yuri watches JJ warm up. His jumps are flawless, he always manages to land on his feet without messing up. His style is intriguing, he mixes some of the most elegant dances into his routines and put everything whole hearted-ly. He moves to the music as if they're one which, they probably are. Yuri admits it, JJ is good,  _really_  good. He's probably the best one on the team. It makes Yuri wonder what Viktor even sees in him. 

Yuri shakes his head. Not right now. Viktor is giving him a headache with everything that's been going on. That being said, he still wants to make Viktor proud. That's why he has to do this.

He enters the rink and approaches JJ. JJ is too distracted with his warm ups to even notice Yuri. He straightens himself up and takes a deep breath.  _Here goes nothing_.

"JJ," Yuri speaks.

JJ stops and turns to Yuri, "Oh hey Yuri! What's up? Need anything?"

"Actually, yes, I do."

JJ places his hands on his hips as he gives his underclassman a teasing smile, "Alright what do you need help with?"

"Teach me how to do the quads as perfectly as you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


End file.
